Courage
by DarkInu418
Summary: What happens if someone followed Kurt when he went after Karofsky? Kurt realizes that maybe he isn't the only gay teen in school. See how this one event changes Glee. Faberry, Brittana, Sam/Kurt or Blaine/Kurt.
1. Chapter 1 You're Not Alone

(A/N So this idea has been bugging me for a while now. I know that I'm not the only one that has been a little disappointed with how Glee has been in the last few episodes. One of the things that bugged me was the fact that it took forever for the Glee kids to realize that Kurt was being affected by Karofsky's bullying. What the hell! Where were his friends when they needed him? Don't even get me started on the Rachel bashing on the show because that was irritating too. I just wanted Rachel and Kurt to have a friend! So I wanted to change the plot to how I wanted it to be. So wah lah here comes the plot bunny.)

Courage

Summary: What happens if someone followed Kurt when he went after Karofsky? Kurt realizes that maybe he isn't the only gay teen in school.

Pairings: Faberry, Brittana, Sam/Kurt or Blaine/Kurt, other pairings.

**Chapter 1: You're Not Alone**

"Oh we are so going to beat those boys!" Mercedes shouted as all the glee girls walked into the girls bathroom still in their costumes from their performance.

"Don't get to excited they might have something up their sleeves." Tina replied taking her headband out of her hair.

"Pshhhh...we so have it in the bag girl." Mercedes said before walking into the bathroom stall to change into her normal clothes.

Tina followed Mercedes into the next stall to change as well, while Brittany and Santana decided to use the handicaped bathroom together to get changed.

Rachel was getting her necklace off in front of the mirror while Quinn was leaning against the sinks waiting for the others to get done so that she could get changed as well.

"Quinn you do realize that there's an open stall right?" Rachel asked looking at the blonde through the mirror.

"I realize that Berry but it's also next to the one that Santana and Brittany are in." She had her arms crossed over her chest as the leather she was wearing was starting to become almost unbearable to wear. It wasn't exactly silent as it made a squeaky noise everytime it rubbed up againt another piece of leather. Plus she was really hot after they performed, the leather sticking to her skin almost like it was a part of her. '_How can these rock stars stand this?_' She thought to herself.

Rachel seemed to understand. "Good thing you told me that because I was just about to go in there myself." She pulled a wipey from her purse and started to remove all the extra makeup on her face.

Before Quinn could reply Tina stepped out of the stall back in her normal gothic attire. "One of you guys can go in next." She shyly told them as she went to the bathroom mirror to do something about her wavy hair.

Quinn didn't really understand why all the others decided to style their hair to look all messy and wavy. Really not all rocker girls wear their hair like that, well maybe back in the eighties but not now. She took a glance at herself and thought that she did good in her hairstyle choice, straight with a bandana covering her head. She kinda liked the look, it gave her a little edge.

"Quinn you can go next I'm still reapplying my makeup." Rachel said taking her cover up out of her purse.

The blonde went to grab her cheerio's uniform and her purse, but she realized that she left her purse in her locker. Which contained her shoes, ponytail, brush, and her makeup. '_Damn how could I forget my purse?_' "Shit." She swore aloud.

Rachel stopped what she was doing to glare at Quinn. "Watch your language. It's very unbecoming of a young woman to be using such crude words."

Rolling her eyes at the brunette, Quinn grabbed her uniform and started heading for the door.

"Where are you going? You still need to change?" Rachel asked looking confused.

"Not that it really matters to you anyway, but I forgot my purse in my locker. I'll be back." With that she walked into the hallway.

It was a little crowded since it was time for students to go to lunch. Being the Captain of the Cheerios had it's advantages as people moved out of her way. Though she did notice them looking at her fearfully as she passed by. '_Hmmmm...looks like this new look does give me a little edge._' She glared at a bunch of freshmen who dared stand in front of her locker and smirked evily when they ran with their tails between their legs. '_Yup still got it._'

She opened her locker and was just about to grab her purse when she heard something like a phone hitting the ground and then someone being thrown into the lockers. '_This is really getting old. Can't they just leave them alone?_' Quinn thought to herself as she turned her head and saw Dave Karofsky staring at Kurt Hummel, who was leaning up against the lockers.

Over the past couple of days Quinn's noticed that Karofsky has been increasing his bullying on Kurt. Stupidly she thought that Kurt could handle it like he normally does, with pride in his step and an insult up his sleeve. Looking at his defeated face now, she realizes with a startling truth that he was letting the bullies get to him. The worst part was that she just stood by and watched it happen.

The HBIC was brought out of her musings when she heard Kurt push against the lockers and chase after the jock screaming, "HEY!"

'_Shit this looks bad. Karofsky's going to murder him._' Without thinking twice Quinn shoved her stuff in her locker, slammed it shut and chased after the boy. She found his cellphone and quickly picked it up. On the screen she saw that Kurt received a message someone named Blaine. All it said was _Courage_.

She quickly stuffed the phone in her pocket and went on her pursuit of the two boys. She rounded a corner when she saw Kurt enter the boys locker room down the hall. Quinn ran as fast as she could. Hoping that she would make it in time to pervent a fight from happening.

When she reached the door she heard voices coming from inside. Deciding that it was best to sneak in instead of going in all guns blazing, Quinn quietly opened the door to the boys locker room and snuck inside.

Instantly she saw the two boys in a heated arguement, but it seemed that they were to immersed in each other to even notice her presense.

"Do not push me Hummel" Karofsky lifted his fist in front of Kurts face and leaned in close towards him.

"You gonna hit me? Do it." '_Does this kid have a death sentence?_' She thought as Kurt straightened his posture to show his confidence.

The bully slammed his locker shut as his anger started to appear on his face. "Don't push me."

"Hit me, cuz it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you." Quinn was super proud that Kurt finally got the courage to stand up for himself. '_Maybe that's what the message meant. Courage to stand up for yourself._' Really there was no other way to describe Kurts complete 180 on his attitude.

"GET OUTTA MY FACE!" The taller boys face looked desperate almost as if he was trying to stop himself from doing something. Quinn, still unnoticed by the two boys, walked closer to defend her friend at a moments notice.

Kurt put his hand in front of his face and started to wag his pointer finger in front on the other boys face. "You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are."

That's when Dave Karofsky did the one thing that Quinn in a million years never would have thought he would do. He used both of his hands and grabbed each side of Kurts cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss.

Now this wasn't the first time that Quinn has seen two people of the same sex kiss before. Normally she doesn't care, but with the way that Karofsky was kissing Kurt like he was trying to eat him and Kurts eyes wide in horror sent a wave of disgust through her body.

Slowly Karofsky pulled away a look of content on his face, the exact opposite of Kurts horrified gaze. He was about to pull in for another kiss when Quinn decided that it was time to make her appearance known.

"Stay away from him!" She shouted at the bully taking a step closer to the two.

The content look on Karofsky's face quickly washed away to shock, then to horror, and finally to blind rage. Before she even had time to react Karofsky ran at her and pushed her up against the lockers, his arm pressing against her neck.

This was what Quinn was afraid of happening when she saw Kurt chase after the boy, but she should have brought a guy from Glee with her because there was no way that she could take this giant on her own.

"How much did you see?" Karofsky whispered dangerously close to her face. When she didn't respond he pushed even harder on her neck as he screamed, "HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE!"

Kurt seemed to have snapped out of his daze and rushed over to help Quinn. "Leave her alone! You can't treat a girl like this!" He tried to push the bigger teen but was pushed to the side with the arm that wasn't holding Quinn. Kurt tripped over the bench and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Stay out of this faggot!" He screamed at the fallen boy before he turned his face towards Quinn again. "Now if you don't answer my question I'll make sure you regret it. How much did you see?"

He let up a little on her neck so she could gasp out the answer. "En..enough t..to know that you just insulted yourself with that last comment."

The pressure was back on her neck again as the boy leaned in closer to her face. "If you repeat what you saw to anyone I'll kill you." He turned to look at Kurt who was slowly getting up from the ground. "Both of you." Then he released his hold on her neck and took a step back. Kurt quickly caught Quinn before she fell to the ground.

Karofsky watched as Quinn coughed and spluttered as she tried to catch her breath. Once she caught her breath she smiled gratefully at Kurt and stood up straight. She glared at the other boy with her HBIC attitude. "Is that a threat because its two against one. We can easily go to Principal Figgins and you'll be expelled before you can even blink."

"You sound so sure of yourself Fabray. Like they would actually believe your story. You may be kissing Sylvester's ass, but no ones going to think that I would kiss a faggot."

"I would watch your language if I were you or you will regret it."

He raised his fist in anger and took a step towards Quinn and Kurt. "You want to go another round."

Before Quinn could reply Kurt stood in front of her and looked the other boy in the eye. "We won't say anything so just leave us alone."

Karofsky smiled wickly as he started walking out the door. "Oh this is just the beginning." With that he walked out the door.

They both stood there looking at the door for a few minutes not sure what to say. After what seemed like hours, which was more like minutes, Kurt took a deep breath and walked over to sit on the bleachers. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the start of next period. Quinn had a feeling she was going to miss science today.

The blonde looked at her friend and sighed when she saw that the defeated look was back on his face. '_Like that bastard hasn't done enough already._' She went over and sat next to him. Leaning over she lightly bumped her shoulder with his, telling him that she's here for him.

"That was my first kiss." Kurt stated sadly. "At least the one that counted."

Quinn looked over at the petite boy, his head was down and he was gripping the bench with both his hands so hard that his knuckles turned white. Reaching a hand out she gently grabbed his left hand and squeezed it. "Don't let him get to you Kurt." She then went into her pocket and took out the boys phone. "Remember what your friend Blaine said, have courage."

Kurt turned his head towards Quinn in surprise. She saw unshed tears building up in his eyes and her heart went out to the boy. All he wanted was to be accepted and loved for who he was. '_You're a coward Fabray._'

"How did you know about Blaine?" She handed him the phone and Kurt stared at the message with a blank stare.

"I picked your phone up in the hallway. I saw you go after that bastard and I thought that you might have needed some help." Quinn replied watching as Kurt kept staring at the screen. "Though I don't think I was much help anyway."

"Thank you." Kurt responded still looking at his phone. His face was full of emotion and Quinn feared that he might have a breakdown at any moment.

The room was enveloped in silence again as Quinn watched Kurt stare at his phone. The words _Courage_ etched into the phone as if it was mocking Quinn.

"I don't think I have enough courage for this." Kurt whispered brokenly. "I'm too much of a coward to handle all this hate. I just want to run away and never look back. Just get away from this hellhole."

Quinn couldn't stand hearing Kurt degrade himself like this. She knew that she was apart of the reason the poor boy thought so lowly of himself and it made her disgusted with herself. "Kurt your not a coward. To me your the bravest person in this school for not being afraid of who you are."

Kurt laughed darkly at the girl. "Look where that's got me Quinn? I'm the only openly gay teen in this school full of bigots. I'm constantly a target for bullying."

"Just because your the only openly gay kid in this school doesn't mean your the only gay kid in this school."

"Well obliviously I'm not the only gay kid in this school or did you forget what just took place earlier." He said it in a mocking tone.

Quinn braced herself for what she was going to say because she knew that this was a big step. Definetly life changing. '_Now or never Fabray. Listen to your own advice and have some courage._' She squeezed Kurt's hand again and turned her body a little more in his direction so that they were looking at each other fully.

"Listen when I say this Kurt you're not alone in this. You just figured out that you were gay before others who are gay did. You actually had the balls to come out no matter the consquences while others hide in the closet fearing rejection. You are brave."

Kurt was staring at Quinn taking in everything that she said. "Quinn I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Karofsky has no right to try and take away your courage. You can't let him take that away from you. Kurt your stronger than that. He's the coward." Quinn then took a deep breath before she continued on. "I'm the coward."

It was dead silent as Kurt realized what Quinn meant. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise. "Quinn are you telling me what I think your telling me?" He asked and for the first time he gently squeezed her hand back.

Quinn hesitantly smiled a little at the gesture before she uttered the two words that she was so afraid to say to any of her peers. "I'm gay."

They stared at each other for a long time as if they were just seeing each other for the first time. Really they were seeing each other for the first time or at least coming to an understanding.

Kurt's face was still set in disbelief as he tried to come to terms with what Quinn just said. "How long have you known?"

Quinn looked over her shoulder suddenly feeling a little self consious. "Can we talk about this somewhere else. I know I just told you and you have questions but I don't want the wrong person over hearing us."

The petite boy nodded in understanding as he got up and lent his hand over to Quinn to help her up. "Why don't we just skip the rest of the day. I'm not really up for learning anything after the day I've had. And you young lady need to get out of all that leather you must be dieing of heat." He joked earning a genuine smile from Quinn.

"Sure we can go to my house, my mom already knows my secret anyway." At Kurts shocked face Quinn quickly continued on. "Don't worry I'll explain everything. You are right I need to get out of this deathtrap like now."

They both laughed as they exited the locker room both in better spirits then earlier.

* * *

Quinn pulled into her driveway as Kurt pulled into the spot next to her. They decided that it would be easier to just take seperate cars because they had no idea how long this conversation would take.

After she told Kurt that she was gay it felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Even though she knew that she would be accepted by him, he would be a hypocrite if he didn't, it still felt great to know that at least one of her peers was on her side.

They entered the two story house and Quinn walked into the living room where she knew her mother would be. It was two in the afternoon so her mothers soaps where on.

Sure enough when they entered the living room Judy was wiping her eyes with a tissue as she yelled at the screen. "Jason how you just cheat on Janet with her step sister while she was in a coma. You heartless bastard!"

She rolled her eyes at her mothers behavior. Really these shows were so stupid, but as long as her mother was happy.

Suddenly she heard a gasp to her left and she turned her head at Kurt. He looked postively godsmacked. "Jason cheated on Janet! How could he!" Quinn smacked her hand against her forehead, leave it to Kurt to watch the same freaking soap opera as her mother.

"I know it's not right. Janet has a 50/50 chance of living and he goes and does that." Her mother replied still focused on the tv. Soon her mother realized that she wasn't alone and quickly whipped her head back towards the two teens. Quinn was actually wondering if her mother got whiplashed with how fast she turned her head.

"Quinn what are you doing home your supposed to still be in school. Why do you look like one of those biker girls?" Judy paused her show and stood up facing her daughter with her hands on her hips.

"Ummm...well long story really." At her mothers glare Quinn decided to explain it the best she could. "This is my friend Kurt Hummel, I told you about him. He was being harassed today at school so I tried to defend him. That didn't really work out and we got to talking. Well one thing lead to another and I told him."

Apparently Judy didn't need to be told what it was that Quinn said because her eyes widened in happiness and she ran over and hugged her. "Quinn I'm so proud that you told someone else that your gay. But that doesn't explain why you look like your one of hells angels. Are you trying to pick girls up at the bar. You know how I feel about dating a person you met at a bar."

Quinn laughed at her mother. "No mom I'm not picking up women at the bar. This was my costume for Glee Club. I didn't have time to change out of it."

Her mother laughed as well looking a little too relieved that her daughter wasn't picking up girls at a bar. She then noticed the other person in the room. "I've heard a lot about you from my daughter and your a very brave young man. Your father and mother would be very proud."

Kurt looked a little surprise by her last statement. "Thank you. Did you know my parents?"

"I'm going to go change real quick. I'll be right back." said Quinn. She went up the stairs leaving Kurt and Judy by themselves.

Judy smiled at the young boy. "Well I really didn't know your mother that well because she was three years younger than me, but I was good friends with your father. How is he? If it's alright that I ask?"

His father, Burt Hummel, never mentioned that he used to be friends with the Fabray's, but then again Kurt's heard some things from Finn about Russel Fabray. "He's doing fine, but why don't you visit him if you really want to know. I'm sure he'll love to see you if you were friends back in high school."

The older woman hung her head a little in sadness. "I don't think he would want to see me. You see your father and my husband used to be best friends but they had a falling out, and I think Burt might still be mad that I took Russel's side over his."

"You look truely sorry about whatever you did." Kurt did notice that Ms. Fabray did look truely sorry about whatever falling out they had back in high school. Right now his father needed support more than ever. "I don't think he's the type to hold a grudge. You should visit him one of these days."

Quinn came down the stairs as Judy nodded her head. "I think I'll do that." She turned to face her daughter, who was now in blue sweat pants and a white tank top. "Quinn I'm going to go upstairs and watch the rest of my show. You two talk, I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." She smiled at the two teens before she made her way upstairs.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Quinn asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Kurt took a seat on the couch and called out to the blonde. "Water is fine." He shut the tv off and waited for the blonde to come back into the room. He wasn't worried about missing his soaps since he DVR's them at home. She walked in and threw the water bottle at him before she sat down on the other side of the couch facing him.

"Did you know that your parents used to be friends with my dad back in high school?" Kurt asked as he opened the water bottle and took a long drink from it.

"Yeah my mom told me when I told her that he was in the hospital. She's the one who made me send all those cookies and cakes when I visited you. I think that was the only thing that she thought that she could do at the time."

That's when he did remember all the food that he received from Quinn when his dad was in the hospital. "Tell her that we appreciate it. Please try to convince her to visit him. I'm sure that whatever happened in the past can be over looked." He really did feel bad for Judy and he was hopeing that his dad would have someone to talk to when he was away. Plus they can bond over the fact that both their children are gay.

"I'll see what I can do but thats not why we're here." Quinn took a drink out of her water before continuing. "I know that you have a lot of questions and I'll answer them as truthfully as possible."

Kurt looked at the girl still not really believing that this is true. Out of everyone in school who he assumed was in the closet, never would he have guessed that the head cheerio was one of them. "How long have you known you were gay?" He wanted that one out of the way first because this has to be new for her. She was pregnant last year and dating two seperate guys there's no way that she could figure out that she was gay on top of it all.

Quinn knew he was going to ask her that question first. She knew better than anyone that it was hard to believe that she of all people was a lesbian. "Well to sound a little cliche I guess I've always known, but I didn't come to terms that I had feelings for women until last school year. A couple weeks before we went to Regionals."

"Really!" Kurt was a little shocked to learn that Quinn's been to terms with her sexuality for that long of a time. "What made you accept the fact that you were gay?"

"Beth." Was Quinn's simple reply. When Kurt gave her a look of confusion she decided to explain herself. "I had a lot of time to think when I was pregnant, especially in my last few weeks. I realized with what happened between Shelby and Rachel that eventually either Beth or myself will seek the other one out. I wanted her to be proud of me when she did see me. I wanted her to know the reasons why I gave her up. I knew that she wouldn't care if I was gay or straight just that I was her birth mother. She would be disappointed in me if I didn't learn to accept myself. So I stopped being in constant denial and came to terms with my sexuality." She had tears in her eyes as she talked about the daughter that she gave up for adoption.

Kurt reached over and grabbed one of Quinn's hands. She tearfully smiled at the gesture before she went on. "I gave birth to her and I gave her up. It really was the hardest thing I ever had to do so accepting that I was gay was nothing compared to that."

"When did you tell your mom?" Kurt remembered how hard it was for him to tell his dad the truth, but it had to be harder for her. Quinn's parents already kicked her out once for a mistake she made and being a lesbian went against everything that they believed in so whos to say that they wouldn't kick her out again.

"I told her after I gave birth to Beth. She told me she left my dad and she wanted me to come back home with or without Beth. But I knew that I had to tell her. I couldn't just go back there only to be kicked out again for being honest with myself. I just bluntly told her that I was gay and if she didn't want me to come back home then I understood.

"Of course I caught her off guard. Before that she thought that I was straight and happy with men, but she quickly reassured me that she loved me no matter what and that she would love to have me come back home." Quinn didn't mention the fact that the two women cried like babies and embraced each other in god knows how long. She was happy that she told her mom because their relationship has never been better.

Kurt was happy that Quinn at least had a strong support system in her mom because she was going to need that in the long road to come. Now they had each to lean on too. "So how many people know your gay?"

"Only you and my mom for now."

"Why?"

"It's one thing to tell your parents your gay it's another thing to tell your peers. You should know that." Kurt knew all to well, he still remembers that hole in his car window that Mercedes broke when he turned her down, afraid to tell her the real reason that he wasn't attracted to her.

Quinn leaned backwards against the armrest to crack her back before she went on. Once she was satisfied she got comfortable again. "Listen Kurt I haven't made the greatest decisions in high school even when I said that this year I was going to make a change I find myself falling into my old ways."

"Then why the sudden need to make amends?" Kurt asked really trying to understand Quinn but the girl was a complex.

"Like I said earlier I was a coward, but seeing you stand up for yourself against Karofsky made me realize what's the worst that could happen. I can still make a change if I want to and I want to start that by asking if you'd like to be my friend." Quinn said holding out her hand towards the boy.

"Quinn we're already friends." Kurt stated staring at the hand like he's never seen it before.

The blonde shook her head and explained. "During the summer I made a promise to myself that I would atone for all the things I've done to the people I've hurt last year. There's quite a few on my list. I never apologized for bullying you last year or for not being there for you sooner with the Karofsky thing. So I want us to start a new. We'll consider ourselves gay buddies." Quinn joked earning a laugh from Kurt, who took the offered hand and shook it.

"You know I just realized that your dating Sam still. How are you doing to break that to him?" Kurt asked his 'new' friend.

Quinn groaned at that earning another laugh from the boy. "Don't remind me. My mom already gives me enough crap with that. I'll tell him when I can trust him."

The boy diva nodded his head in understanding. "You can never be to careful."

Suddenly a sly grin came on Quinn's face making Kurt a little nervous. "Soooooooo tell me who is this Blaine guy anyway. A potential boyfriend."

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Kurt's face was as read as a tomato as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"Oh now you have to spill and spare no details."

* * *

Kurt was standing in front of his open locker, looking up at a picture of Blaine with the words _Courage_ underneath it. It's been a few days since the kiss incident and him befriending Quinn.

To his surprise he was happy that he wasn't the only one in the school that was gay. Sure Quinn wasn't ready to wave a pride flag around anytime soon, but knowing that he had someone in this school that he could talk to was more than enough for him right now.

He was still staring at the picture so he didn't notice the figure getting closer to him until it was too late. Karofsky once again slammed Kurt into the lockers and watched in amusement as he fell to the floor in a heap.

There eyes connected for a second before Karofsky turned around and walked down the hall leaving Kurt on the floor.

Before he could start to go into a depression a familair voice broke through his thoughts. "Are you alright? I saw what happened, I wish you'd let me say something." Quinn stuck her hand out for Kurt to grab onto.

The boy quickly pulled himself up and dusted himself off. "We're going to ignore him for now. If anything gets too serious then we'll tell." The blonde nodded her head in reluctance, only agreeing with Kurt because he was her friend and it was his decision.

"Come on I'll walk you to class." Quinn said handing Kurt his backpack.

"Isn't the man supposed to walk the woman to class? Not the other way around."

Quinn waved off Kurt with the back of her hand. "Please Hummel I'm more manly than you are."

They started laughing as they made their way to their classes. At least right now life was good for the two.

(A/N So I hope you like it so far, but I was wondering...Should I continue? Please don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts.)


	2. Chapter 2 New Starts

(A/N THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I mean really I expected like five at the most, but 20 in three days! THANK YOU! So I was thinking about whether or not I was going to go with the plot of Glee and include the next episode, but then I realized that it really was more about Schue and it really was just a filler episode to me so I decided to come up with my own episode 7. Hope you all enjoy it.)

**Chapter 2: New Starts**

It's been a couple days since Quinn revealed to Kurt that she was gay. Since then the two have been hanging out alot and became closer than they were before the Karofsky incident. She was glad that she could help the him out and in return he helped her out.

Of course the other Glee Kids started to notice that the two were hanging out a lot more, but they didn't think anything of it. Just like they haven't noticed that Karofsky was still bullying Kurt and now he was sending death glares her way.

Nowadays though, the clubs been all about me me me and really it was getting on her nerves. If someone didn't get a solo that they wanted then all hell breaks loose. She didn't really see the point in trying for solos when you have vultures, Rachel and Mercedes, breathing down your neck waiting for you to slip up. It was no wonder that they haven't made up a set list yet for Sectionals.

"Greetings my fellow partner in crime." Kurt cheerfully said to Quinn as he came up to her locker so that they can walk to Glee Club together.

Quinn eyed her friend suspiciously. "Hello to you to."

Kurt dramatically clapped his hands together. "So are you ready to go to Glee Club?"

"Not that I'm not happy that your happy, but what brought this on?" She put her books back into her locker and shut the door. Leaning against the lockers she eyed her friend curiously as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh it's nothing big really just that Blaine asked me to go with him to the greatest musical in the world!" Kurt exclaimed his voice going up a pitch in his excitement.

"And that would be..."

Kurt gasped in horror at Quinn's lack of musical knowledge. Rachel and him were more alike than they think. "WICKED!" He screamed causing Quinn to jump a little not realizing that he would be that offended. "It has to be the greastest thing since _Les Mis_. Quinn you have got to know that."

"Lets head to Glee before you have a panic attack." Quinn changed the conversation quickly not really wanting to get into a broadway battle with anyone.

"This isn't over Fabray." He huffed walking in step with the blonde cheerleader. "I'll make sure that you watch both plays. Honestly now I know how Rachel feels."

"Did someone say my name?" Rachel Berry asked walking next to Quinn's other side, scaring the blonde.

Quinn slammed a hand over her heart as she tried to level her breathing. "Jesus Berry don't sneak up on people like that!"

The brunette giggled at Quinn making the blonde lightly blush in embarrassment. "Sorry I didn't know you were frightened so easily."

"Fabrays aren't afraid of anything."

"Could have fooled me." Rachel replied starting to get a rise out of Quinn, but before the blonde could retort she continued her speech. "So why did you guys say my name anyway?"

Kurt, who was forgotten during the little spat, answered for her. "I was sympathizing with you because Quinn here has never seen _Wicked_ or _Les Mis_."

A gasp escaped Rachel's throat making the taller girl roll her eyes in annoyance. '_You'd think it was a matter of life and death with the way they keep gasping._'

They reached the door to the choir room and walked inside. "Quinn thats absolutely tragic. If you ever want to broaden your knowledge of broadway musicials then feel free to ask. I'll be happy to lend you some movies from my extensive collection." With that offer Rachel walked over to Finn's side while Kurt and Quinn went to sit on the other side of the room.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think she was flirting with you." Kurt slyly replied nudging Quinn's elbow and winking his eye suggestively.

Quinn actually laughed at that comment. "Berry? Kurt I think all that hair gel you use is finally seeping into your brain."

"Haha very funny, but I seriously think she was flirting with you a little."

"Please Kurt, she's with Finn. Besides Berry's not my type."

Kurt looked at Quinn incredulously. "Do you even have a type?"

She looked thoughtful for a minute before she said. "Well no but if I did have a type Berry certainly wouldn't be in that catagory."

Before Kurt could press further Mr. Schue walked in with a big smile on his face. '_If we have to sing one more Journey song I will have to kill someone._' Both teens thought wearily knowing that that look didn't mean anything good.

"Hello guys I have a new as..." The door opened, interrupting Mr. Schue's lecture.

Sam walked in with an apologetic look. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Schue but Coach Beiste wanted me to run some laps real quick." He took a seat in front of Quinn, smiling at her before he sat down.

Kurt leaned over and whispered into the cheerios ear. "So hows life with blondie? Have you broke the news yet?"

"Not yet I'm working on it." Quinn replied in a hard tone stopping Kurt from going on. She really wanted to tell Sam the truth, but she was afraid that she would crush his spirits. It was all her fault really for leading the boy on and he's been nothing but a gentleman the whole time. She would have to tell him before he really starts liking her.

Deciding that she should actually listen to her teacher instead of asking someone else what the assignment was she stopped thinking about Sam and concentrated on Mr. Schue. "So Sectionals is in a few weeks and we have yet to make a set list."

Out of no where Rachels hand shot up in the air. "Mr. Schue if I may I have a few suggestions that would fit perfectly to my voice."

Most of the Glee Clubbers groaned in response causing Quinn to frown. '_Damn we're way to hard on her. She is the only one that puts an effort into this club. Maybe I can help her out._'

"Berry no one cares what you have to say so can it." Santana shot out making some of the other members snicker. Rachel's smile dropped slightly before a megawatt smile was back on her face again, but Quinn realized even from way over here that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. '_Looks like Kurts not the only one who needs a friend._' She thought guiltily knowing that it was partly her fault that most of the glee club never got to know Rachel.

"Santana knock it off." Wow Mr. Schue actually defended Rachel, well theres a first time for everything. "Anyway Rachel there might be a chance for you to make some suggestions." At this Rachel perked up immediantly. "There's a catch though." Her shoulders slumped a little.

Mr. Schue then pulled a top hat from behind his back making everyone groan again. They were going to have to pick partners out of that hat again. "You guys have teamwork but not all of you can get along that's why I decided to switch it up a little. I'm going to combine the competition from the duets that we did earlier with the picking out a partner from the hat.

"Since there's twelve of you, you'll each be put in groups of four. Each group will have a team captain that I will pick out of this hat. Then each team captain will choose three more members for their group. You pick a member one by one, the first person's name that I draw first will get to pick first then so on. Your captain will be in charge but they can ask for advice from the other members. Each team will truthfully tell me the progress that they made.

"Each group will perform one song and can be however creative they want to be. Anything goes. Instead of you guys voting, since you'll only end up voting for each other, there will be three judges; Miss. Pillsbury, Coach Beiste, and myself. Much like American Idol."

"So we get the rules but whats the prize?" Finn asked wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"The group that wins gets to help me make a set list for Sectionals." Mr. Schue said. Rachel was about to say something along the lines of 'Mr. Schue trying to ruin my life', but Finn quickly squeezed her shoulder to calm her down. "The assignment is due on Friday and we'll be meeting in the auditorium. Now lets get this underway so that you guys can prepare."

"Mr. Schue why do we only have five days. We need more time than that." Finn whined to his mentor.

Mr. Schue rolled his eyes at the quarterback. "This will put pressure on you guys. Remember last year when we worked together and came up with a song choice in an hour. Guys we need that teamwork again or we won't win this year."

Quinn actually thought that this was a good idea. Looking over at Kurt she notices that he was impressed too. This will show who can work together and who can not. Hopefully, this will solve the problem that the glee club has been going through this year, selfishness.

Mr. Schue showed everyone the inside of the hat and the twelve pieces of paper with their names on it before throwing them into the hat. "Tina shake this up for me." The shy girl did as he was asked and without looking Mr. Schue put his hand inside the hat and drew out a piece of paper.

"Our first captain will be..." The boys decided to do a little drumroll to urge the suspense on. "Quinn. Congratulations."

She couldn't help the grin that emerged. '_Hmmmmm...this should be interesting. I have first pick._' Mr. Schue told her to stand by the piano as he drew out another name.

"Our second captain will be Santana." The latina smirked, struting over to her former friend. They glared at each other as Mr. Schue drew out another name.

"Our final captain will be Artie. For a second there I thought it was all going to be girls." He joked as Artie wheeled over to the two girls. "Whenever your ready Quinn."

By all means she wasn't stupid. She knew that if she started choosing the best singers then the other captains will feel threatened and start picking better singers rather than their friends. Quinn did have a plan to get the perfect group. Maybe in that week she can make amends with the two members that she had in mind.

Quinn looked at every Glee Club member, pretending to size them up. She knew exactly who she was picking but the other two would never figure it out. "My first pick will be Sam." The ball has been dropped. Of course everyone assumed she would pick him because they were technically dating.

Sam smiled at her and walked over to stand beside her. He grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. '_I'm a horrible person._' She really had to talk to him. Hopefully they'll still remain friends.

Santana didn't even pause after Quinn named her pick. "Brittany." The ditzy blonde walked over to Santana and hugged her.

"Puck." Artie said pumping fists with Puck when he made his way over.

Now was when Quinn's plan would take into action. They fell into her trap and she was going to come out victorious. "Kurt." He walked over to Sam and Quinn standing next to the taller boy.

Santana saw this as a potentional threat as Quinn predicted when she picked Mercedes to join her group. Artie also realized what they were doing and picked Finn to join his team.

Quinn smiled in victory, her plan succeeding. She knew that when she picked Kurt that they would think she was picking the better singers now instead of friends. When they picked Mercedes and Finn they thought that they had one up on her, ignoring the best singer in the entire club.

With an air of confidence Quinn proudly named her final choice. "Berry." Everyone turned their heads at her in disbelief even Rachel seemed to be rooted to her chair. "Mr. Schue since we have our memebers can we go practice?" Quinn suggested bringing everyone out of their trances. Rachel still looked a little uneasy glancing at Finn quickly before she went out the door with her group. '_She probably thought that no one was going to pick her so she'd end up with Finn._' She thought shamefully. She really needed to be nicer to Rachel, but first she had to deal with Sam.

They heard Santana pick Tina which left Mike in Artie's group. Hopefully the two boys get along, but it was highly unlikely since Mike was dating Tina. They were the only co-ed group which sent ideas of songs into Rachels mind. '_I have to win this competition or else we'll get stuck with some mediocore song. I will not lose to them._'

Everyone in the group went to Quinn's locker to discuss where they should meet up. "When should we do this?" Sam asked not really sure about Quinn's choices, but he knew she had her reasons.

"We have to start as soon as possible. The others will not get ahead of us." Rachel said making Sam think she was a little crazy. He knew that she wouldn't be so bad if she loosened up a little and not take everything so serious.

"I agree with Berry." Quinn stated much to the others surprise. "We can meet up at my house after this discussion and pick song ideas. I want us all to agree so it might take a while. Is everyone okay with that?" She asked rather than demand like Rachel was used to. Everyone nodded in agreement, but Rachel realized that she didn't have a ride there. Her Dads took the other car today because they both had to work.

"Is it alright if I can get a ride from one of you? I didn't drive to school today." Rachel was nervous and she had reason to be. Two of the three constantly teased and harassed her. Though they did seem a little nicer to her the last couple of days for some reason.

Sam suddenly piped up. "Yeah I need a ride too. My cars in the shop."

Kurt realized that this was Quinn's chance to finally tell Sam or at least give him a hint. Besides it was about time he started being nice to his fellow diva. She was just seeking the same thing that he wanted as well, acceptance and love. "I can give you a ride Rachel."

The brunette smiled at the boy. "Thank you Kurt it means a lot." He smiled sadly knowing that it did mean a lot to her.

"We'll see you two soon." Kurt told the blonde duo. The divas walked away, but Quinn saw Kurt mouthing 'Tell him' before he engaged Rachel in small talk.

'_Dammit why didn't I see that one coming. I'll get him for this._' Quinn thought grabbing her purse from her locker and closing the door.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Sam said happily taking Quinn's hand in his.

'_You're not going to be this happy later tonight._'

**

* * *

**

"So how long are we going to sit out here and wait for them." Rachel asked Kurt as they sat in his car. It's been roughly ten minutes since they pulled into the driveway to the Fabray household.

"It's not like we can just go in. This is Quinn's home." Kurt said changing the radio station. On the ride there all they did was sing to songs on the radio. It didn't really give him enough time to have a heart to heart with the girl.

Rachel sighed at the reality of that statement. They were waiting for Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerio, to come home so that she could let them in, the glee losers. It all just seemed like one huge dream or nightmare depending on how the night turns out. '_I hope she doesn't try anything._'

By nature Rachel was always a forgiving person, maybe a little to forgiving. Her dads said that that was one of the things they loved the most about her personality. Still this was Quinn Fabray the girl who tormented her since freshman year. Okay so she hasn't pulled anything this year, but one can't be entirely at ease.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Kurt shut his car off and put his keys in his pocket. They remained quiet as they looked anywhere but at each other. '_This sure is awkward._' They both thought to themselves.

'_I'll just have to just be blunt._' Kurt took a deep breath. "Rachel remember after we both lost the duet competition and you made me feel better with our conversation?" He should have been nicer to her after that incident. She went out of her way to make him feel better, much like Quinn did last week, but he selfishly turned her away. '_I'm done being an asshole. If Quinn can change then so can I._'

Rachel looked curiously at him. "Yes I remember it very well. Why do you ask?" It's not like she expected anything out of that incident she just wanted to make him feel better because he's been so lonely lately. She strongly remembers not even a year ago how alone she was. '_But now I have Finn and he's all that I could have asked for._'

"I should have been nicer to you. I should have befriended you that day. Hell I should have befriended you last year." Rachel looked at Kurt like he grew two heads. The boy pressed on wanting to get this out. "Rachel I sincerely apologise for everything I've ever done to you. You were right that day we are a lot a like. I can tell that your lonely just as much as I am. Even though you have Finn what you desperately want is a friend." He saw the unshed tears in her eyes but he had to get this all out. "What I desperately want is you as a friend."

The diva was trying so hard to grasp what he just said but she had to know if it was true. "You really mean that? You actually want to be my friend?"

His face grew even more serious than it was earlier, showing that he meant what he was going to say. "Rachel Berry I would be honored to be your friend." The tears spilled from her eyes and with a happy squeal she tackled him into a bear hug.

"Oh Kurt I'm sorry too! I should have been nicer to you when I found out that you had feelings for Finn last year. I should have gave you more solos. Theres so many things that I want to apologise for." The girl cried holding on to him for dear life.

Kurt smiled at the girl and gently pulled her off of him. He then wiped the tears from her eyes and handed her a tissue. "Lets just put the past behind us and start a new. We're both sorry for the mistakes we've made so why should we punish ourselves over it."

Rachel eagerly nodded her head wiping at her eyes with the tissue, being careful not to smear her makeup. "I agree, lets let bygones be bygones."

Soon the car was filled with silence again, but this time it was a content silence not an awkward one. Kurt noticed that they've been sitting in the car for a good twenty minutes or so. Rachel seemed to notice the time too.

"Jeez what's taking them so long. They better not be makeing out when theres precious work to be done."

'_I don't think they're making out._' Kurt thought warily, wondering if Quinn really went through with it.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile Quinn's car was still in the parking lot at the school. The key was in the ignition but the car hasn't been turned on.

Sam was sat in the passenger seat a saddened look across his features as he stared at Quinn with a look that clearly meant 'why'.

Earlier Sam decided to push for them to become a couple when he produced a promise ring from his pocket and asked Quinn to be his girlfriend. She just stared at the ring in horror realizing that Sam was very serious about them and it broke her heart that she rejected him with a simple, "_I can't._"

It was quiet after that, Sam looking defeated while Quinn looked guilty. The rejected teen stared at the closed box in his hand wondering what went wrong. They weren't saying anything.

Quinn decided that she had to be honest with Sam, she at least owed him that much. "Sam I'm sorry I just can't be that girl for you."

That seemed to snap Sam out of his funk. A flash of pain broke out on his face before it was replaced by anger. "Whats that even supposed to mean! Am I pressuring you too much? Am I not being devoted enough? Is the ring not your style? Quinn I can change that. Please just give us a shot." He was desperate now and it was breaking Quinn's heart.

"Sam believe me when I tell you that you have done nothing wrong. This is all on me. I shouldn't have let this gone on for so long."

"Quinn I care about you a lot. At least just think about it."

"There's nothing to think about Sam there can be no us."

Sam was starting to reach his breaking point now. "You've been acting weird ever since Puck came back. Is he the real reason? Please just tell me the truth." He knew that they had a baby together but he was sure that Quinn was over him.

Unlike Sam, Quinn did reach her breaking point. "Fine you want to know the real reason why we can't be together! I'll tell you why!" She took a deep breath before she bellowed. "BECAUSE I'M GAY!" Really she didn't want it to come out like that but she couldn't help it. When he mentioned that she might have feelings for Puck she snapped. '_Even when I was in denial I never dated him._'

Now she can understand the phrase, rendering someone speechless, as she glanced at Sam. Quinn hoped that this was like ripping the band aid off so to speak, it only hurts for a little while and then you get over it.

When five minutes went by and Sam still hadn't said a word Quinn figured she would have to explain herself further. She reached over and grabbed one of Sam's limp hands. He didn't even aknowledge her. "I didn't want to scream it at you Sam but there was no other way that I could get through to you. I'm sorry." Still no reply. "I never meant to lead you on or play with your heart. I hope that you come to understand that in time."

"Why did you say it was a date then?" Sam horsely asked startling Quinn a little by the amount of emotion in his voice. "Back then. Why did you say it was a date?"

"I'll be honest when I say that I actually thought that you were gay in the beginning. So when I asked you if you were gay and you said no, I panicked. Simple as that. If you were gay I would have proposed that we be each others gay beard and cover for each other, but now the idea seems so stupid. Sam I know that it'll take a long time for you to forgive me but I hope that we can be friends? I would really like that." Her emotions were getting the best of her as a few tears fell from her eyes.

She was taken by surprise though when Sam wiped the tears from her cheeks. He smiled weakly at her and rested his hand on her cheek for longer than he should have before he pulled away. "Don't beat yourself up over this Quinn. I understand why you did what you did."

"So you really are gay then." She stated earning a little chuckle from him.

"Why are you so hellbent on me being gay?" He asked but didn't really expect an answer.

Quinn couldn't believe that he was being such a nice guy even in a situation like this. "Sam why are you being so understanding. You should hate me by now."

"Because my older brother is gay." Sam hardly ever mentioned his family, only that he has two older brothers who already have graduated from high school. Quinn was very surprised by this turn of events. "He kept it secret for so long, it nearly killed him. He was so miserable going from one girl to the next, but he wanted to not disappoint the family." He said it bitterly.

"Eventually he came out and we accepted him for who he was, but the community didn't. They practically ran him out of town with all their taunting and hateful words. With him gone they started to target our family. Going at an all boys school they thought that I was gay just like him and they resented me just as much as they resented him. I've gotten into my fair share of fights at school defending his honor, but after my tenth fight they expelled me."

Quinn squeezed his hand. "Sam I had no idea."

He squeezed back gently. "Of course you didn't Quinn. After what happened in my old school my parents decided to move here, where no one knew us and wouldn't bother us. They asked me for their sake to only tell people I trust about Adam."

"So then you trust me then?"

"Of course I do!" He genuinely laughed at her, a real smile coming on his face. "I wouldn't have told you otherwise. I'm still a little hurt but I'll get over it. You can't help who you are. I learned that from my bro when I saw him coming to terms with his own sexuality. I know how hard that had to be to tell me that and I'm very touched that you would confide in me with something this big. If you ever decide to jump out of the closet then I hope you know that you have my full support."

Tearfully she hugged him close to her body thankful that he was on her side even though she hurt him. "Sam you have no idea how much that means to me." She nuzzed her face into his chest, trying to hide her tears. She really hated crying.

He softly hugged her back, rubbing his cheek into her hair. Trying desperately to force his tears away. '_I swear on my life that she will never go through what Adam went through._' He wasn't a defenseless little boy anymore. He will protect Quinn with every fiber of his being because he knew first hand how cruel people can be. They might not be how he wants them to be but they can still be friends.

They stayed that way until Quinn realized how long they actually took talking. She pulled away from Sam and wiped her tears away. Turning on her car she switched her car into gear and drove out of the parking lot.

"Rachel and Kurt must be pissed at us right now." Sam muttered actually afraid of incurring the wrath of Rachel Berry.

"Maybe Rachel, but Kurt knows what we're talking about so he won't mind." Quinn turned onto her street. It really wasn't that long of a drive from her house to school but she just hated walking in the morning. Normally she was completely out of it.

Sam turned to look at Quinn, his eyes widened a little in shock. "Kurt knows?"

"I told him last week after we came to an understanding of one another. My mom knows too and she's cool with it."

"So the only people that know are your mom, Kurt, and me." Sam stated really honored that Quinn trusted him so much. "Are you going to tell anyone else anytime too?"

"Sam you weren't here last year but I've did some horrible things, things that I deeply regret. I made a promise to myself that before I come out to the public, I want to atone for the things I've done. Apologise and ask for their forgiveness. I might tell a few more people but I won't fully come out until I feel that I have moved past the horrible things that I've done." Sam actually looked really impressed by her statement.

They pulled into her driveway, right next to Kurt's car. Inside the car Quinn noticed that Kurt and Rachel seemed to have struck up a new friendship as she saw them hugging each other.

"Well just remember that I've got your back." Sam stated unbuckleing his seat belt.

Quinn smiled at him and followed his actions. "So does that mean we're friends then?"

"What are you talking about friends." Sam replied as the cheerios smile fell. "We're best friends!"

"You're an ass!" She exclaimed punching him in the arm and exiting the car. Sam started whineing but she choose to ignore him as she approached Kurts car. The two divas seemed to have stopped hugging so Quinn knocked on the window gaining their attention. "Move it or loose it we have a competition to win!"

Rachel quickly exited the car glaring at Quinn. "You're the ones who are late! We've been waiting for over 30 minutes almost 40!"

"Jeez Berry don't get your panties in a twist. Sam and I were talking and we lost track of time." Quinn tried to explain but Rachel pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Lies! You two were making out and you know it! Normally I don't care what others do behind closed doors but if it involves my broadway career then it's my business."

Quinn gave Sam a look that he quickly understood as, 'Don't say a word.' The head cheerleader stared at Rachel in amusement. "So what if we were Berry? Jealous that you can't be with your beanstock."

Rachel glared at her. "Not at all Quinn I just would appreicate it if you would do your business on your own time not my time. And don't insult my boyfriend." The two girls walked into the house still bickering leaving the two boys outside.

Kurt and Sam stared at each other for a long moment. "So you know Quinn's.." Kurt started before Sam interrupted him.

"Yup."

"And your f..."

"Fine with it."

"You two ar..."

"Now friends. So you and Quinn ar..."

"Friends."

"Now you and Rachel ar..."

"Friends. So your really oka..."

"Yes."

"Do you think that those two hav..."

"Sexual tension, oh yeah."

The two boys laughed before they joined the other two members of their group in the house.

**

* * *

**

"How about '_Seasons of Love_' from the boradway musical _RENT_." Rachel suggested quickly being shot down by Quinn and Sam.

They've literally have been at this for about two hours now. Everytime someone had a song someone else didn't like it and Quinn told the others that they all had to like the song.

"Let's face it people! Not everyone is going to like what we're going to sing so someone needs to get over it!." Kurt yelled from his spot in the recliner. Quinn and Rachel were laying on the couch while Sam was sitting indian style on the floor.

Quinn sighed as Rachel suggested another broadway song only to be shot down again. Maybe this really was hopeless. Rachel and Kurt wanted something from broadway, Sam wanted a rock song, and Quinn wanted a song that they could all equally sing to.

She wanted to show everyone else in the club and Mr. Schue that you don't have to give someone all the solos to be great. That you can win sectionals if different people, not just Rachel, Mercedes, and Finn, sing. Everyone in Glee Club had amazing voices, it was unfair that most of the other members get pushed aside for others.

Don't get her wrong Rachel and the other two are great singers, she wouldn't have picked Rachel if she didn't think she had a beautiful voice, but it was time to let everyone in the group shine and not just a few.

Sam suddenly perked up, coming up with an idea. "How about a song from Three Days Grace?" Rachel and Kurt flat out said no. "Quinn I think Kurt might be right? Maybe it is a little hopeless."

"No we are all going to agree on a song or we won't be performing on Friday." Quinn declared looking at everyone of her teammates. "We're supposed to be a team. So either we all want to perform a song or we won't perform at all."

At hearing that Rachel's chance at picking a song for Sectionals might be threatened she went on the attack. "You are not going to ruin my chances at winning. One of you are just going to have to suck it up so we can pick a song already."

"Berry either we all agree or we don't. I'm the captain so I'm the boss." Quinn retorted glaring at the diva.

Rachel threw her arms dramatically up in the air. "I don't care if your the captain or not. I plan on winning and no one is going to get in my way of that. This is my future we're talking about."

'_Goddammit here we go again._' Quinn thought giving the diva her best HBIC look. A flash of fear crossed Rachel's face before she glared at the blonde. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way. The easy way is you respect me as your captain and work with the rest of us or we can do this the hard way and I punch you in the throat." With her being reformed and everything, she wouldn't lay a hand on Rachel, but that doesn't mean she can't threaten her.

Instantly she grabbed her throat in fright, but her threat seemed to fuel the fire in Rachel's heart. "Quinn Fabray if you ever lay a finger on my throat and damage my vocal chords then I will have my dads contact the ACLU!" The others rolled their eyes at her behavior. If she just worked with the rest of them.

Kurt decided to intervene not really in the mood for another fight between the two. "Guys knock it off so we can agree on a freaking song. Rachel she didn't mean it."

That just seemed to set her off further. "When someone makes a threat to ruin my future then I will take it seriously."

Standing up in annoyance, Quinn put her hands on her hips and glared at the diva. "I wasn't going to punch you, but if you mention your dreams of broadway again I..."

Quinn was interrupted from her rant by the sound of a ringtone. Everyone looked at Sam, who decided to be smart and just remain quiet, as he looked at his phone. Noticing that everyone was looking at him he put his phone down and glanced nervously at the others. "What is there something on my face?" He started to wipe at something imaginary as the others still stared at him.

Finally Kurt seemed to snap out of it before the other two. "What was that?"

Sam looked confused as he showed everyone his phone screen. "A text from my mom asking if I washed my socks."

"Not that you idiot, the ringtone!" Rachel shoutedbut upon receiving a glare from Quinn and Kurt she quickly apologized.

"Oh my ringtone. It's kind of old. I haven't had the time to change it yet. I like to have a new ringtone every couple of weeks, but I've been so busy with football and glee that i haven't had the time."

Before he could go on Quinn quickly interrupted his explaination that no one really wanted to hear. "We don't care about that. What's the name of the song? It sounds familair to me."

He looked hurt at first, but he dismissed it. Blaming stress for everyone's sour attitudes. "Hello '_21 Guns_' by Green Day. Everyone should know that song by now."

"Why is your moms ringtone...You know what nevermind, I actually like the song. How about you two?" Quinn asked the two broadway divas.

Rachel actually looked thoughtful for a minute. "Actually I believe that they made a musical out of it this year. They might have a broadway version to it." Suddenly a smile broke out on her face as she grabbed Quinn's laptop, they were trying to find suitable songs earlier, and quickly searched for the song. "Ha! It looks like I was right after all. Let's check it out."

She turned the speakers on full blast and everyone gathered around to hear the song. Once the song was over Rachel clicked play again to hear it one more time. When it ended a second time she closed the laptop and smiled at Quinn. "Looks like you were right after all. We could all agree on something."

"Wait Kurt and Sam haven't agreed yet. Do you guys like the song?" Both boys nodded their heads with huge grins. Quinn ran a hand through her hair in relief, not really believing that they found a song that they all agreed on.

"It's the perfect combination of everything that we all want. Broadway for Kurt and me, rock for Sam, and a song that we can all equally sing to for Quinn. It's in all of our vocal ranges too! I'll print out sheet music as soon as I get home and we can start practice tomorrow. We only have three days after today." Rachel was practically gushing with happiness.

Kurt looked at the clock on the wall, it read 5:30 p.m. "Guys I have to be home soon to cook dinner for my dad. Since both of you don't have cars I'll be your ride home."

"Kurt you don't have to give me a ride home. I can just call one of my dads." Rachel said not wanting Kurt to go out of his way to drop her off.

"Nonsense." He waved her off with a smile. "That's what friends do for each other." The brunette practically beamed at the boy before the three started gathering up their things so that they can go.

They all agreed on coming in early to practice, more like Rachel forcing them to and no one really wanting to agrue with her at the moment.

Quinn walked to the door with the others to wish them goodnight and she told Kurt to text her as soon as he got home. She wanted to make sure he got home safely as well as the others.

Watching them go, she stood outside for a few more moments just going over everything in her head. '_This has sure been one emotional day. I think I'm ready to go take a cat nap._' She left a note on the table for her mom, who was still at work, and went upstairs to her room.

**

* * *

**

After dropping off Sam, since his home was closer than Rachels, Kurt and Rachel sat in a comfortable silence.

"Since when have you and Quinn been so friendly to one another?" Rachel asked out of the blue, breaking the boy out of his thoughts. She noticed over the last couple of days that they have been hanging out with one another and it wouldn't have been so strange if they included Mercedes, but nowadays her rival diva was never around the two.

"We came to a understanding last week." Kurt simply replied as he stopped at a red light.

"What was it?" Rachel was curious. What could those two have in common except that they both were a cheerio and are in the glee club.

Kurt sighed knowing that she was going to ask that question. "It's not my place to say. You'll have to ask Quinn."

Rachel snorted in response. "So then I'll never know then. There's no way that she'll ever tell me let alone be civil with me."

"Rachel I think your being a little to hard on Quinn." The girl gave him a shocked expression. "She's not the same person that she was last year. She's different, a lot nicer." At Rachel's incredious look he went on. "Quinn feels bad about everything she's done. She apologised to me and I forgave her."

They pulled into the Berry's driveway, but Rachel made no move about getting out. She was literally godsmacked to know that Quinn ever did anything remotely nice to anyone. '_Maybe people can really change. Even Quinn Fabray._'

Turning to face his new friend Kurt pulled Rachel into a small hug and whispered in her ear. "I know that she feels awful about the things she's done to you so when she comes up to you and apologises, forgive her." He pulled away and looked at the girl who seemed so confused right now. '_Maybe that will help. They both need more supportive friends in their lives and I don't want those two bickering all the time. It's a win/win._'

She unbuckled her seatbeat but still remained in the car. "I don't know if I can."

"If you can give me a second chance then you should give Quinn one too." Kurt said watching as Rachel got out of the car.

Rachel smiled at the boy. "Thanks for the ride Kurt." She shut the car door and made her way towards her front door.

Kurt rolled down his window and shouted to Rachel before she went in. "What's your answer?"

Turning around she grinned at him slyly. "It's a maybe." Then she turned back around and headed inside the house.

'_Well there might be hope for those two after all._' He thought before he pulled out of the driveway and drove home.

(A/N I hope this doesn't feel to rushed but I didn't want to drag out Sam/Quinn any longer than I have to. I want to have the four become friends as soon as possible so I can get on with my plot. I don't understand why some people hate Sam so much, I love him on the show! I wanted to give him a believable background story because he never really had a problem with Kurt being gay on the show so if he isn't gay then he might be close to someone who is. So I gave him a gay brother. It might take a while for a Faberry romance but a Faberry friendship is right around the corner people! So stay tuned and please give me some more of your wonderful reviews. They really make my day.)


	3. Chapter 3: The Performance

(A/N Wow! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and story alerts. I mean wow the response to this totally blew my other stories out of the water. I'm very grateful and thank you all. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, not that I didn't want to, but I've just started college and I've been pretty busy. This chapter might be longer because I will be including song lyrics, come on it's Glee why wouldn't I include song lyrics. Hope you all enjoy it! On a side note OMG the Brittana development in "Sexy" was amazing! Poor Santana I really felt for her in this episode and I love her character development.)

**Chapter 3: The Performance**

Quinn Fabray woke up on a Thursday morning extremely tired. Not only did she have to get up at six in the morning for Cheerios practice, but she was practicing her Glee assignment with the others all week. She didn't get home from Sam's house las night until 10, her muscles and voice sore.

Rachel really was serious when it came to winning and she would stop at nothing to win. If one of them suddenly dropped dead, Quinn had no doubt that she would drag the body on stage and prop it up somewhere so that they would have all four members.

Shuddering at the thought she got ready for the day. Even though she already made amends with Kurt and Sam, she was still finding it difficult to muster up the strength to apologise to the brunette. She was a huge bitch to the girl and really she had no right to even ask for her forgiveness.

'_Really Fabray all you have to do is talk to the girl. She is very forgiving._' Quickly she changed into her Cheerios uniform and made her way downstairs for a light breakfast.

To her surprise her mother was in the kitchen cooking. She could practically taste the bacon from here. Her mom must want something out of her if she was making her bacon. The older blonde only cooked her bacon when she wanted some juicy gossip.

She kissed her mother on the cheek before taking her seat at the kitchen table. Judy fixed both their plates, adding extra bacon on Quinn's, and sat in the chair next to her.

"Thanks for cooking me breakfast mom and I'm really not complaining, but what did I do to deserve this?" Quinn asked taking a bite of the meaty goodness. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure. God bacon was her true weakness.

Judy looked at her daughter innocently. "Can't a mother just do something nice for her daughter once in a while?"

Quinn smirked, knowing she caught the woman in her own game. "Ha! You want to know something. I just know it. You never get up this early and cook unless you have a reason. Fess up." She ate two more pieces of bacon. All the while staring intently at her, waiting for her to crack. It took only two minutes this time for her to come clean.

"Fine you caught me!" Her mother exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air in defeat.

"So what do you want to know?" She took a drink of her water which probably was a bad idea.

"Are you dating someone?" Quinn choked on her water. She started coughing and spluttering as Judy patted her on the back. "Honey are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you."

Once Quinn recovered from her coughing fit she looked at her mother like she was crazy. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well for the past week you've been coming home later and later. Your always tired and you have a smile on your face so I'm just assuming that your..."

Suddenly realizing what her mother was thinking Quinn blushed ten shades of red and started shaking her head quickly. "I am not having this conversation with my mom."

"Honey it's fine to have a sex life. I mean your father and I..." Judy didn't notice that she was making things worse.

"MOM! I love you and everything but please for the love of god don't talk about you and dad like that." She was beyond the point of embarrassed and disgusted. Sadly she lost her appeitite too. She looked at the uneaten pieces of bacon on her plate. '_Dammit there goes my breakfast and maybe my lunch too._'

"Well if you don't want me to talk about your father and I, we can talk about your sex life." Judy, like any mother, wanted her daughter to be happy and she also wanted her to tell her every single detail. She was always the busy body in the family.

If it was possible Quinn turned even redder. "Mom I'm not having sex with anyone and if I did I wouldn't discuss it with you. No offense."

Judy sighed in defeat, for now. "Then why have you been late coming home then?" Maybe she should set her up with a nice young girl. The only problem is finding someone that would make her daughter happy and be a lesbian. '_Don't worry Quinnie, momma's on the job._'

She groaned, knowing full well that this wasn't over. Ever since she's come out her moms been trying harder and harder for her to date someone. The woman was relentless. "I was working on my glee assignment. It's a group project and we have to perform a song by Friday."

Her mother suddenly perked up a little more in her seat. If she wasn't obessed with her love life then she was obessed about glee. More importantly trying to get Quinn more solos in the club. Really she means well, she can just be a little to suffocating.

"That's great Quinnie!" She rolled her eyes at the stupid nickname that she gave her when she was younger. "Are you getting a solo because you have a beautiful voice. The voice of an angel! The members of the church always agreed with me too. You should really join the choir again."

Quinn decided to ignore the last part of her mothers tyraid. She's heard it over a million times now. "We're dividing the song so that we all get to sing evenly."

"Who are the other members of your group?"

"Well you remember Kurt and Sam." At her mothers nod she continued. When she told her mom that she told Sam the truth and they became friends, she was almost near tears she was so proud of her. "They're in the group along with Rachel Berry."

A light went off in Judy's head. "Berry you say. Is she the daughter of Leroy Berry? The girl with two gay dads?" Quinn nodded her head wondering why her mom was so curious about the girl. "Was she the brown haired girl singing at your regionals last year?" Quinn nodded again.

'_Her name is Rachel, a good christen name. Her father is a nice man at work which means that she must also be nice. Both her dads are gay, so she wouldn't be against a same sex relationship. She has a beautiful voice much like my Quinn and is very attactive. She's perfect._' Judy thought smiling to herself. She just found the perfect match for her daughter. Maybe she could talk Leroy into helping her set up a date between the two. They were friends after all at their lawfirm.

"Are you friends with Rachel?" Judy asked her watching Quinn start to eat her breakfast again.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. I wasn't the nicest person to her last year, but I'm hoping to befriend her soon."

"Thats good honey. You need more supportive friends in your life." Judy was very proud that Quinn wanted to make amends for the things she's done. It was a lot of the things that she herself had done in high school, but there was a big difference. Quinn wanted to face her mistakes head on while Judy just wanted to forget them.

The younger blonde blushed again not really used to her mom being so supportive of her. It was a nice change to the mother that just stood by and did nothing but drink herself senseless.

Judy decided that she should start her questioning. "So do you think that she's pretty."

"Ummm...well I guess she is a little attractive. Why?" Quinn eyed Judy warily, wondering what the older woman was up to.

"Oh no reason." She said in an innocent voice.

Suddenly realization dawned on the girl as she stood up from her seat and looked at her mom in horror. "Mom no! Don't even try to attempt what I think your thinking!"

"But honey it was only going to be one date. Please."

"Absolutely not! I don't even like Berry like that and she's straight." Of all the things her mother suggests, a date with Berry. She should get her head checked.

The older woman stood up too. Looking Quinn in the eyes she tried to make her see reason. "Her fathers are gay. If there's anyone who would be open about a same sex relationship it would be her."

Quinn smacked her head in frustration. She really didn't need this right now. "She's dating Finn!"

Judy was confused for a moment before she remembered the boy as Quinn's old boyfriend. "That idiot who revealed that you were pregnant to us by singing it. The one you convinced was the father even though you never slept together. Why would she date someone like him? She seems to be smarter than that. I might have to reconsider my plans." She said thoughtfully as her child tried to burn a whole into her head.

"Mom there are no plans. Whatever you planned just forget it because it will never happen." Quinn demanded but her mom was listening on deaf ears.

Out of nowhere Judy snapped her fingers as she came up with her answer. "Quinn she's a lesbian." At her disbelieving look the older woman continued. "Anyone with half a brain would know that he's too stupid to date so she must be using him as her beard." When Quinn first came out Judy researched everything she could about lesbians and lesbian terms. Once Quinn found out what she was doing she was so embarrassed that she didn't talk to her for a week. Well at least she's up to date on her vocabulary. "Besides he doesn't stand a chance against you. You'll sweep her off her feet with that Fabray charm of yours."

"Do you have any idea what your saying." Quinn stared at her mother not getting why the she was so hellbent on finding her a girlfriend. Before the woman could embarrass herself and Quinn further she went on. "I'm leaving for Cherrio practice." She grabbed her things and headed for the door.

"Are you guys going to be practicing tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Bring them over here. I'll make everyone snacks." Judy explained. Quinn glared at her mother who figured out the look she was getting. "I'll behave. I promise."

Quinn waved her mother goodbye and got into her car to head to school. _'There is no way in hell that I will ever like Berry in that way. Ever._' She was fine being friends with the girl but she didn't think that she could stand to date her. She's all Finn's for all she cared.

* * *

After the hour Cheerio practice Quinn wanted to die from exhaustion. That woman was insane for scheduling practices this freaking early in the morning. Slowly she walked to her locker, careful not to show anyone in the student body weakness.

Opening her locker she didn't see her two friends appear until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instantly she jumped a foot in the air and clutched her heart. Turning around she glared at Sam who was sporting a very cheeky grin. "You're lucky that I don't carry mace or you would be S.O.L."

The grin on his face seemed to grow bigger at her remark. "Not my fault that your skitish. Besides you couldn't mace a handsome face like mine. It would be a crime."

She smacked his arm playfully earning a laugh from him. "Your ego is worse than Pucks. Maybe I should mace you to teach you a lesson."

Kurt decided to end there little squabble before it became to sickening. They weren't even dating and they still oozed cuteness. "Not that I would love to have this conversation continue, but we have more pressing matters to attend to." At this Sam instantly dropped his smile as he agreed with Kurt.

Quinn looked a little confused at the pair. "What's the problem?"

"Rachel." They both answered simultaneously.

The smaller boy went on to explain. "We know that she's a big asset to the team and she only wants us to succeed, but she's killing us with all these practices. If she keeps it up we won't have voices by tomorrow."

She did see a point in his logic. Rachel really was taking this a step too far. It was like ten times worse when they did the annual Boys vs. Girls competition. Quinn thought she was competitive before but this really does take the cake. "So what do you guys want me to do about it?"

Sam looked between Kurt and Quinn before he decided to speak. "Well we were hoping that you would tell her to cool it down a little before we meet for practice after school. You are technically the leader of the group so you can tell her what to do."

"I can't make Berry not be herself. She always gets this way around a huge competition." In truth Quinn didn't want to deal with the blow up she was going to have to face if she told Rachel to cool it. That's why the guys were telling her this bullshit about her being a leader, they were just to scared to deal with her themselves.

Before the guys could beg the object of their discussion appeared around the hallway. She had a bright smile on her face as she kissed Finn goodbye at his locker and made her way to the group. '_What kind of a guy lets his girlfriend see him off at his locker._' Quinn thought as the brunette stood beside her.

"Hello group hope we all had as good of a morning as I had." Rachel replied super fast. Everyone was wondering how someone could be this perky in the morning. It just didn't seem right. "May I remind you that tomorrow after school we will be performing our song and we still have a lot of work to do." They groaned but she ignored them. "Now we've been slacking a little so I devised an idea for us to get some more practice time in. I found out what your schedules were and decided that we should practice during our free periods. Kurt and Sam you both have a free period fourth hour so practice together in the choir room. Quinn, you and I both have a free period sixth hour so we can practice then in the auditorium. We're all skipping lunch today to practice as well. I'm afriad that we'll have to skip lunch tomorrow to in order to get one last rehearsal in."

They literally looked at her like she grew two heads. Not only do they practice early in the morning, when Quinn and Sam don't have sports practice, and after school, but now they had to give up lunch and their free period. She really was getting out of control.

"Berry that's a lot of time to rehearse. I think we're good already." Quinn replied. The other two weren't going to say anything so she spoke up.

"Yes Quinn I agree that we're good but we could be better. You're still a little sharp on some notes and Sam you miss your cues sometimes. Kurt need I remind you that your missing steps to the choreography." Rachel countered making everyone a little irritated by her behavior. Really they were trying as hard as they can but the Glee Nazi was working them to the point of exhaustion.

The bell rang before anyone could give her a piece of their mind. "I'd love to continue talking about this but my class is on the other side of the building. So I'll see you all at lunch?" At the other three's nods Rachel smiled and bounced away.

Once Rachel was out of sight Sam and Kurt glared at Quinn. "What?"

"You picked her to be on our team so you fix this. I can't handle anymore of this." Sam exclaimed pointing the finger in the other blondes direction. He didn't mind Rachel when she wasn't crazy, but he just wanted this to be fun. Not some petty competition.

"I have to agree with Sam. Though Rachel and I may have let bygones be bygones she is driving me up the wall. I could barely talk on Wednesday. I had to drink a bunch of herbal tea to bring my voice back." Kurt said. He saw this as not only a chance for Rachel to calm down but for Quinn to finally grow a backbone and apologise to the girl.

Quinn glared at them, not believing they were sticking her with this. "Kurt she's your friend. You talk to her."

He glared right back at her. "Try becoming her friend then."

Sam joined in as well. "Really Quinn just apologise to her. We forgave you so she can too."

She ran a hand through her hair. It was nervous habit of hers. "Guys it's not that easy."

"Sure it is. Talk to her and apologise." Kurt said before he and Sam walked away from the Head Cheerio.

'_Dammit I'm too tired to deal with this right now. I just want to curl up in my bed and sleep._'

Standing there for a moment she was jolted from her thoughts by the bell for first hour. '_Shit I'm late for spanish. I hope Mr. Schue gives me a warning._'

* * *

During lunch rehearsal Rachel was as unbearable as she has been lately. Which prompted the boys to once again remind Quinn that she has to tell Rachel to cool it or she will pay. She knew that for their free period they weren't going to practice but probably rest. '_Lucky bastards._'

It's her fault anyway. She wanted the perfect group and the perfect group included Rachel Berry whether she liked it or not. Besides it was about time she be nice to the girl since it seems that the whole Glee Club, recently minus Kurt, was against her. She even had her doubts about Finn. He seemd to treat Rachel decenty some of the time but there have been instances that he put himself or others before his girlfriend. Quinn knew how that felt having dated him.

She entered the auditorium with her cheerios bag slung over her shoulder. Rachel was already there and was sitting on the paino bench waiting for her. Her books were placed on the floor next to the paino.

"For a second there I thought you weren't going to show." Rachel joked as Quinn made her way on the stage and placed her bag next to the brunette's books.

"I would have if I wasn't afraid you weren't going to hunt me down and gut me like a fish." She replied making Rachel giggle. '_She does have a nice laugh._' With a jolt Quinn's eyes widened slightly surprised by her thoughts. She decided not to dwell on them for now though.

Rachel sighed to herself making Quinn glance at her. "I have been a little unbearable lately haven't I." It wasn't a question but more of a statement.

"I'll admit you have been." At Quinn's agreement the brunettes shoulders dropped a little. "But it's apart of your personality. You're more demanding when there's a competition coming up. I'm the same way with the Cheerios. The other two really can't understand that."

The other girl was a little shocked that Quinn actually agreed with her and compared her to herself. '_Maybe Kurt was right._' "Thanks Quinn."

The blonde smiled at her. '_She has a really beautiful smile._' She mentally smacked herself for thinking such a thing about Quinn Fabray. She'd probably punch her if heard such thoughts.

Then Quinn said something that the diva never thought in a million years she would say. "No problem Rachel." She just gawked at the girl like she was an alien from another planet. Hell she might have been. Since when has she ever called her by her real name? Though she had to admit it did sound nice hearing her name out of Quinn's mouth.

Seeing the brunette's expression Quinn started laughing at her. "What's with that look on your face?"

"You just called me Rachel." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So it's your name." Quinn knew she must be a little shellshocked but she promised herself that she would make things up to Rachel.

Rachel was still looking at her in disbelief. "In all my years of knowing you, and it's been since kindergarden, you have never once said my name. So don't be surprised when I find it a little strange that your calling me by my birth name."

That made Quinn sober up a little bit. "Look I just want to say that..." She paused to brace herself for the onsluaght of questions and was about to finish her sentence when Rachel interrupted her.

"Quinn lets just start practicing. We've already lost some time and we can't afford to lose anymore."

"O..Okay." Not really having the courage to go through with her apology anymore, Quinn nodded her head in agreement. They both stood up, grabbed their sheet music and began to sing their parts.

It's been 20 minutes since they first started singing and still Rachel thought Quinn wasn't doing something right. As of now she was staring intently at the other girl while she sang the song for what seemed like the millionth time in a row.

Suddenly as Quinn was going to sing a high note in the song Rachel seemed to realize what exactly she was doing wrong. Quickly she shut the music off of the little boombox that the diva brought with her and went up to her.

The blonde took a drink from her water bottle as Rachel went to explain what she just discovered. "Really I should have figured it out. It was just so simple."

"So what pray tell am I doing wrong?" Quinn sarcastically asked. Hopefully she figures out what the hell shes doing wrong so that Rachel can calm down.

Rachel was slowly getting into her lecture mode. "Well I figured out that you were running out of breath whenever you had to hit a long note. Which explains why you sometimes go sharp because you lose the pitch and your voice loses control. Then I looked at how you held yourself and your posture is perfect, but your not singing from your diaphragm. Which means that you lose breath faster than you would if you did sing using it. You can hardly notice it but since I've been having singing lessons my whole life it was easier for me to pinpoint it."

Quinn actually looked impressed by Rachels observations. She never really took singing lessons when she was a kid. When she was in the choir no one really said anything about her losing her breath too fast. "So what happens when I do sing from my diaphragm?"

"You won't run out of breath so much and you'll have a better vocal range. Also you won't be occasionally sharp since you'll have more control over your vocal cords." Rachel explained much like a teacher would to a student. "Here I'll show you."

Wondering what she was up to, Quinn watched as Rachel walked behind her. "Now hold your posture again." She did as she was told. She jumped about a foot in the air when Rachel put her arms around her waist and placed her hands on her stomach. Not even thinking about it she ripped herself out of the brunette's arms and put a fair amount of distance between the two.

"What the hell was that!" Quinn demanded pointing an accusing finger at her.

Rachel put her hands in front of her in a 'I mean no harm' gesture. "Quinn this is the only way that I can show you how to properly use your diaphragm. I didn't mean to scare you." She did look pretty sorry, if the look on her face meant anything.

The blonde was trying to control her erratic heartbeat, she really needed people to stop sneaking up on her like that. "It's alright. You just caught me by surprise."

"We can start over if thats okay with you." She cautiously asked the other girl. Quinn really had something close to a split personality. One minute she was fine and the next she was freaking out.

"Ah, actually I think I got the gist of it. If I still have problems you can always show me tonight." It wasn't like she liked Rachel, she just wasn't used to someone grabbing her like that.

"Quinn I'm sorry if I put you in a position that made you uncomfortable. It wasn't my intention."

"Rachel it's fine. You were just trying to be helpful, stop being so hard on yourself."

Rachel sighed and sat back down on the piano bench. A sad look was plastered on her face. "Everytime I try to help someone it never turns out right. I'm always making people uncomfortable or being to demanding and annoying."

Quinn took a seat next to the brunette, not liking the fact that she was putting herself down. "Rachel quit being so hard on yourself. If you weren't so demanding than glee club wouldn't be where we are today."

Ringing her hands together in her lap Rachel just couldn't believe what Quinn was trying to tell her. "Everyone hates me though. I talk a lot and expect to much and it angers them. Come on I know you guys are irritated with me. You don't think I know when your talking about me? I guess I can understand."

Grabbing the other girls shoulder, Quinn forced Rachel to turn a little so that they were face to face. "Listen to me when I say this. Yes we are a little irritated by your irrational behavior but we also appreicate what your doing for our group. I wanted the best group possible and your helping me make that possible. So I thank you for that."

Rachel's eyes widened at Quinn's declaration. "You really mean that? Like really mean it."

She laughed at the other girl. "Of course I mean it. You've been a huge asset to us. It would be fine if you'd tone it down a little bit, that way Sam and Kurt can stop whining like little girls."

"They really are pre-madonnas." Rachel said making them both laugh.

Once they calmed down a little Rachel looked thoughtful for a minute. "I think I can agree with the groups request and tone it down."

"Finally!" That earned Quinn a playful swat on the arm.

"That doesn't mean that we're not practicing tonight. I expect a solid performance from everyone." Rachel demanded making the blonde start laughing again.

Before they could continue any further the bell rang signaling the end of the day. "Wow this hour flew by really fast." The diva exclaimed, grabbing her things and standing up from the bench.

"Yeah, hanging out with you isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I didn't have the urge to punch you this time." Quinn joked earning a brilliant smile from the shorter girl.

"I guess that's the closest I'm ever going to get to a compliment. I'll take it!" This caused the two to start giggling. That's how Sam and Kurt found them.

"Well well looks like you two had fun." Kurt stated with a sly grin looking at Quinn with a hopeful expression. She shook her head from behind Rachel and the boy frowned. '_What the hell this was the perfect opportunity. What is she waiting for?_' Sam seemed to have gotten the hint as well because he was frowning at the blonde too.

"Kurt practicing normally isn't fun." Rachel said to the boys.

Sam rolled his eyes at her. "Really I haven't noticed." This made Kurt try to stiffle a laugh but to no avail since Rachel turned to glare at him.

"Quinn made me aware that my behavior is a little..." Quickly she was interrupted.

"Narcissistic." Kurt replied.

"Crazy." Sam helped out.

"Egotistic."

"Suffocating."

"Neurotic."

"Hey doesn't that mean crazy?"

Face beat red in anger, Rachel clenched both her hands at her sides. "I meant demanding! But thank you two so much for the help." She glared at Quinn who was hunched over trying to breathe from laughing so hard. "As I was saying, Quinn made me realize that I need to cool it or I will drive you guys insane."

"Hallelujah!"

"Praise the lord!"

"Thank the heavens."

"Quinn your a lifesaver."

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Rachel shouted. The two boys stopped their conversation and watched as the diva did her perfect storm off down the hall.

The others tried to contain their laughter at the situation. It was so easy to piss her off. Sam and Kurt were holding onto each other for support while Quinn was leaning against a wall her face beat red. Sam tried to hold in his laughter as he called out to Rachel. "We were just kidding! Come on don't be like that!"

Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes and let go of Sam. "I better go after her. I am her ride after all. We're still meeting at Quinn's house tonight right?" The blonde nodded her head unable to come up with any words to speak. The boy diva went after the fuming brunette.

After a while Quinn finally was able to breathe. She straightened her back and smiled at Sam. "Here I thought I was number one on Rachels shit list. You and Kurt single handedly tied with that little conversation."

"She needs to learn how to take a joke."

"She's just really sensitive."

"Really if she wants to hang with us she needs to learn how to take a joke."

Quinn grinned at her blonde counterpart. "You mean like lemonhead or Macaulay Culkin."

Sam nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah exactly lik...wait did you say Macaulay Culkin. Who said I looked like Macaulay Culkin?"

"I thought you could take a joke?" They started walking down the hall towards Sams locker.

"I can, but I look nothing like him. How can someone even say that! It's so mean." Sam whined in a girly voice, really not drawing any comparisions between the two.

They reached his locker and Quinn waited for him to get his stuff so that they can ride over to her house. "Just throw on some aftershave and start screaming in a mirror then you can know for sure."

He shut his locker and glared at her. "Not funny."

"Oh I think it's hilarious."

* * *

Quinn was sitting in the auditorium waiting for the 'judges' to arrive so that they can get this over with. Last nights practice wasn't as bad as she expected it to be. True to her word Rachel did mellow out and actually was fun to have around, though Sam and Kurt did have to face her wrath for their stupid comments. It was really entertaining to watch.

To her relief her mother stuck to her promise and didn't embarrass the hell out of her. Well she didn't embarrass her in public, more like made suggestions when no one was looking. The worst was when she gave her that look that most mothers give their daughters before mouthing 'make a move already'. Sometimes her mother just drove her up the wall.

Looking around she noticed that most of the glee kids were sitting in their groups discussing last minute details. Rachel would have to if it wasn't for the fact that the others forced her to lay off of them on performance day. That didn't stop her though from reassuring herself.

"I'll a little mad at Finn for not telling me what song they were doing, but it can't be as great as our song. And knowing Santana she probably picked something raunchy and dirty to get the boys on her side. We have the talent though and..." Since Rachel was sitting right in between Quinn and Kurt it was easy to quiet her down. Kurt roughly nudged her shoulder while Quinn just plain cut her off.

"Quit worrying yourself over this and relax. We're the last group to perform so that means that we can see what they have to offer and decide for ourselves if we really have to worry about them."

The brunette took a deep breathe to calm her nerves. "Your right relax now, worry later."

Sam popped his head over Quinn's to smile encouraging at Rachel. "What's there to worry about, we so have this in the bag."

Santana seemed to have overheard them. "Prepare to get your ass beat Fabray! We so are going to win this."

Not one to back down from a challenge Quinn quickly defended her group. "Psshh..not even in your dreams can you even come close to beating us."

Artie looked at the girls from the end of the stage and decided to tell them whats what. "Ladies fighting isn't really necessary because the boys so have you beat." The boys on Artie's team started hollaring to show their dominance.

Jumping up from his seat Kurt felt like giving his two cents. "Please you really think you can beat us. Your dressed like hobo's and you girls are wearing robes like something out of a Star Wars movie. Judging by your attire I can only guess what sad excuse of a song both of you have come up with." It's true all the boys were wearing wife beaters and sweat pants. They brought out no originality because it was all the same color, white top with grey pants. For some reason all the girls on Santana's team were wearing silk robes that went from their necks down to their legs. Kurt can only guess what they have underneath the robes.

Since Quinn left him in charge of the fashion for their group, he decided to go with the punk rocker look. He had to sacifice his hair for this project, so instead of his normal well kept hair it was messy and all over the place. The same can be said for Sam as well who's hair was sticking up everywhere. Quinn and Rachel both had straight hair but they were wearing a lot more makeup than they normally liked. Kurt was going to wear makeup but Sam refused. Quinn felt that it would be wrong to leave him out so the boys wore no makeup.

Both boys wore tight black jeans and for tops, Sam had a red buttoned shirt with a black tie while Kurt had the exact opposite color pattern. Both of their shirts were tucked in because Kurt had to have one thing that looked neat. The girls were a little different, Rachel refused to part with her skirts so she was wearing a short skirt with fish net stockings. Kurt ripped holes into the stockings to add more edge. For her top she was wearing a black blouse with no sleeves and leather gloves with the same fish net stockings covering her arms. As for Quinn she was wearing tight dark blue jeans with holes here and there with a silver studded belt. Her top was a tight red t-shit that showed her midriff, thus showing off her abs. A black leather jacket that was left unbuttoned finalized the look.

Kurt was very proud of his choices for each group member, they really did look the part. He knew that there was no way in hell that they were going to lose to the other groups. Rachel worked them to hard to let that happen.

Before there could be any more arguing, Mr. Schue finally decided to show up with Miss. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste following behind him. He had a huge smile on his face as the teachers took a seat at the table with the best view of the stage.

Mr. Schue looked at his glee club members in excitement, noting the very different looks that each team had. "This should be really interesting to see, if your appearences mean anything. I don't want to keep you guys wanting to long but I have to go over a few things first. Like a said earlier anything goes in this competition so I'm looking forward to a lot of creative performances." He paused noticing the team captains all looked really smug. At least they had faith in their teams. "First you will perform when its your groups turn, afterwards we all will give you some feedback and your going to truthfully tell us how it was working with your group. Since first pick went to Quinn, her group will perform last while Artie's group will perform first then so on."

Artie and Puck started fist pumping in the air while Mike and Finn lifted Artie's wheelchair onto the stage. Each boy put on a headset and stood in a line from Puck, Finn, Artie, and Mike.

Rachel lent over to whisper into Kurt's ear. "I wonder what they're going to be singing?"

Quinn overheard what she said. "Hopefully not a boyband song." Sam laughed beside her.

Suddenly the music started playing and the guys started shaking their shoulders in a seizure like fashion. Quinn instantly recognized the song and judging from Sam's laughter beside her he seemed to figure it out too. '_They're definitely not going to win with a song like that. They'll be lucky if they don't get detentions._'

Looking over to the girl next to her, Quinn realized that she had no idea what they were singing because she was smiling encouraging at Finn. '_She's going to kill him when she figures out what they're doing._'

All the boys started jumping around everywhere, throwing their hands up in the air to pump up the crowd, then they all start singing.

_Get, get, get drunk lets  
Get, get, get drunk lets  
Get, get, get drunk lets  
Get, get, get..._

Quinn turned her head around to look at the judges table. They all seemed to be liking it so far, but she knew for a fact that at least Miss. Pillsbury will freak out when they really get into the song.

_California show me love_  
_Get buzzed; let's get fucked up_  
_California throw it up_  
_Get buzzed; let's get fucked up_  
_California show me love_  
_Get buzzed; let's get fucked up_  
_California, so high we'll ride all night_

The judges instantly stopped moving around to the beat and each had an expression of disbelief on their faces. Miss. Pillsbury actually looked like she was about to pass out. Quinn looked at Rachel and saw the same look of horror etched on her face. '_Looks like they're out of the picture._'

Puck then started moving to the middle of the stage so that he could stand next to Artie. The mohawked boy started rapping while Artie backed him up.

_Comin' straight outta Cali (what?)_  
_The 818 valley (what?)_  
_323! Fuckin' horse night alley_  
_And from Highland to Clayton, all these bitches are hatin'_  
_'Cause the shit that we're saying, is the shit that they're playin'_  
_If we don't make it we'll take it_  
_If ain't real then we'll fake it_  
_Open your mouth and I'll break it; don't give a fuck it you hate it!_  
_We're looking for the 4 chicks, down with the 4 dicks_  
_Rollin' all day, gettin' buzzed its ridiculous_  
_Horny like the sickness_  
_Quickies with the quickness_  
_Pussy like its business_  
_Work it like its fitness_  
_Listen while I spit this, gamin' all these bitches_  
_Now I'm gonna hit this, and fuck until I'm dickless!_

It really wasn't that bad if you looked at their performance and not at what they were actually singing. The only one really dancing was Mike while the others just jumped around like there was ants in their pants. Apparently Santana figured out that they were probably out of the competition because Quinn heard an evil cackle that she could recognize anywhere.

The boys all formed a line again and started singing the next verse.

_California show me love_  
_Get buzzed; let's get fucked up_  
_California throw it up_  
_Get buzzed; let's get fucked up_  
_California show me love_  
_Get buzzed; let's get fucked up_  
_California, so high we'll ride all night_

'_I wonder when they're going to pull the plug on this performance._' Quinn thought as Sam elbowed her in the side to get her attention.

"We're so winning this." He whispered into her ear. She nodded in agreement as Finn went to the middle of the stage to start rapping.

Rachel made a grunting noise making Quinn look over at her. If looks could kill then Finn would probably be dead ten times by now.

_Let's get girls in the front and the sluts in the back_  
_Let's push 'em all together and put 'em on our laps_  
_Alcohol and drugs and California love_  
_They got me ready to party; all this weed and Bacardi_  
_From the north to the south, this state's all about_  
_Silicon lips and all the fake tits!_  
_California girls; best in the world_  
_Best in the back seat; so lets get fuck..._

Everyone was too busy watching Finn dig a deeper hole with Rachel that they didn't notice Mr. Schue signal to the band to stop playing. They cut Finn off in the middle of his rap and the idiot was dumb enough to call his teacher out on it.

"Mr. Schue what the heck! We're not finished yet." The other members looked a little upset as well.

The spanish teacher walked back to the judges table, where Coach Beiste looked extremely angry and Miss. Pillsbury looked as white as a ghost. "There's really no need to finish the song, we got the message. My question is what in the world made you come up with a song so offensive?"

Since Artie was the team captian he felt that it was his right to speak up. "We all wanted to pick a song that was fun and catchy."

Puck backed up his bro. "Yeah and have it talk getting with some hot chicks."

"Guys I really don't understand why you felt that that song was appropriate for Glee. You didn't even replace the swear words. Your dancing was all over the place. It's like you didn't work on the song at all." Mr. Schue just couldn't wrap his head around what those guys were thinking.

"Mr. Schue to be honest we were pretty busy with a Call Of Duty marathon. We just had to beat Arties high score." Finn stupidly replied getting into even more hot water with Rachel who was actually shaking in rage.

Before Mr. Schue could say anything Rachel shot up from her seat and glared daggers at her boyfriend. "So not only did you pick the most horrendous song I have ever heard in my life, but you Finn Hudson didn't even practice your song!"

Finn got a funny look on his face that sorta made him look constipated. "We just picked the song yesterday Rach, we didn't have enough time to practice."

"Finn you had all week!" The diva shouted out beyond furious. "But instead of actually putting work into this club you would rather play video games with your friends." You would be angry too if your boyfriend was singing a song about sleeping with other women and doing drugs. On top of that didn't put in any effort.

"Rachel please sit down. We still have two more performances to go. You can argue with Finn later." Mr. Schue interrupted. Well that didn't last long, he was back to defending everyone else except for Rachel. She huffed and sat back down, still glaring at Finn who just now realized that she was mad at him.

"So do we have a shot at winning?" Finn once again proved that he really did not have any brains what so ever.

"What you guys won is detentions from all three of us." Coach Beiste finally spoke up but before the boys could protest she continued. "And if you argue with me then all four of you will be kicked off the football team."

Actually listening to what their coach said the boys dejectedly got off the stage as Santana's group walked up. "Now watch how a real performance should look like." The latina stated as four chairs were placed on the stage.

Mr. Schue smiled at the group while the boys got comfortable in their seats. "You guys can start anytime."

Santana looked at the band with a sly smile. "Hit it."

Music started playing and the girls all started swaying in a rather sexy manner. They sang the song that Quinn never thought in a million years that they would sing. Once they sung the first line they all threw of their robes and everyones eyes widened in shock.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

Every single member of the group was in a very revealing outfit. All of them were wearing black high healed boots with tight black dresses that was so short that Quinn was sure that if they bent over you'd be seeing some panties.

"Is this even allowed?" Rachel asked completely blown away at what she was witnessing. She was actually familiar with the song and couldn't believe that they would have the guts to sing that song.

"I guess when Mr. Schue said anything goes, they took it literally." Kurt replied dancing to the song. It was one of his guilty pleasures.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_  
_But you keep fronting (Uh)_  
_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_  
_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

Santana did a very sexy pose and walked to the back of the stage with the others right behind her then she turned around giving her best badass look. Then she started singing with the girls being her back up singers.

_Typical_  
_Hardly the type I fall for_  
_I like when the physical_  
_Don't leave me asking for more_  
_I'm a sexy mama (mama)_  
_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)_  
_What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)_  
_Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

_You've been saying all the right things all night long_  
_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_  
_Baby, can't you see? (see)_

"TAKE IT OFF BABY!" Puck shouted as the girls started taking off articles of their clothing. All Santana and Brittany were left in was their bras and super short mini skirts. Mercades and Tina only took off the sleeves of their dresses.

_How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_

Quinn was so caught up at staring at Santana and Brittany that it took her a while to notice that Sam was once again elbowing her in the side. "What." She whispered harshly.

He smirked at her before he pointed at her jaw. "I think your drooling a little bit." She blushed and quickly wiped away the drool before going back to watching the performance. Really it wasn't her fault that they both looked super hot dancing like that, she does know how to appreicate a body when she sees one.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_  
_But you keep fronting (Uh)_  
_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_  
_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

"Why isn't Mr. Schue stopping this. They're practically having an orgy up there." Rachel exclaimed to her teammates who ignored her. Rachel looked at her teammates, rolling her eyes as Kurt danced to the beat, but she was a little surprised at Quinns facial expression. She thought that the blonde would have a disgusted look, but instead she was transfixed to the stage and almost looked...hungry? No that can't be it, but her expression did kinda match Sam's who kept muttering 'Beiste' under his breathe.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_  
_But you keep fronting (Uh)_  
_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_  
_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

Much to the brunette's disgust Mr. Schue didn't stop their performance, but let them finish. The rest of the song was pretty much Santana singing while Mercedes just belted out the high notes. In a way it was a waste of talent not giving Tina and Brittany any solos. They grinded against the chairs and even stood on top of them, moving their bodies in a way that would be illegal in some states.

The whole time Puck and Artie were whooping and hollaring at the ladies. The jewish boy looked like he was going to explode from all the sexiness they were giving off. Poor Mike looked like he was going to have a heart attack watching his girlfriend dancing up on the stage like that. If Finn valued his life he wouldn't say or do anything that would cross his girlfriend.

The boys and Mr. Schue seemed to be the only ones that actually clapped after the performance was over. "Ladies that was excellent." Mr. Schue said just as Miss. Pillsbury replied. "Ladies please put your robes back on."

The girls did as they were told and waited for their feedback. Santana had a smug smile on her face, thinking that she already won this. Tina and Mercedes looked relieved to be wearing their robes again while Brittany claimed to have lost hers.

"Okay so I'll guess we'll start with the feedback. Emma you can go first." Mr. Schue kindly told the guidance counselor.

Miss. Pillsbury squirmed in her seat, trying to come up with the best way to say this. "I didn't really think that this performance was really appropriate for underage girls in high school. The singing was good but I didn't really care for your dancing."

Brittany frowned in sadness. "She didn't like my dancing?"

Santana wrapped an arm around the taller blonde to comfort her. "She doesn't know what shes talking about Brit. You were amazing." That seemed to put her in better spirits.

Coach Beiste was next to judge. Crossing her arms over her chest, her face became very serious. "I have to agree with Emma that was too much."

"Well I loved it. It was very creative." Will stated with a big grin on his face. Rachel always thought he was a closet pervert, this only proves her assumptions. "Now how were the group dynamics?"

Santana, like Artie, felt that it was her place to say something. "Great Mr. Schue, though Mercedes and Tina could have listened to me better."

That seemed to have pushed Mercedes over the edge. "Oh hell to the no!" She got up in the latina's face. "Your the one who went all mexican nazi on us!" Then she turned to Mr. Schue. "She didn't let us have a say in anything. You think that me and Tina wanted to dress like that. She also wouldn't listen to our ideas and hardly gave me anything to sing, while the other two were left as back up singers. I ain't no Kelly Rowland!"

"And that my friends was a true diva tantrum." Kurt appaluded his best friend who waved at him in return.

Mr. Schue seemed to be a little taken back by Mercedes outburst while Santana looked like she wanted to rip out her weave. "Well that was certainly eye opening. Mercedes thank you for your honesty. Tina, Brittany do you want to add anything else?"

Tina shook her head in response. "When our group wins I would like to perform a Kesha song at sectionals." Brittany replied much to Rachels dismay.

"We better win. I will not be singing any song by someone who looks like she just woke up in a garbage can." Rachel demanded as everyone from her group stood up and walked up on the stage.

"Guys please have some dignity." Coach Beiste said getting a glare from Santana as her group sat down.

"Oh be prepared to be completely blown away." Rachel promised as everyone grabbed a mic and the lights dimmed.

"Why didn't we think of special effects?" Finn wondered out loud.

"We're lucky that we even found a song." Puck boredly commented.

The music started to play and all the glee kids recognized the song because it was really popular a few years back.

Suddenly a single light shone on the stage illuminating Quinn who started to sing her line.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?_

Another light turned on, this time revealing Rachel who was a few feet away from Quinn on the stage. She glanced at the blonde real quick before facing the audience to sing her line. The boys, who still haven't been shown yet, helped Quinn out with back up vocals.

_Does the pain weigh out the pride? (Ahhhhhhh)  
And you look for a place to hide? (Ahhhhhhh)  
Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins_

They both started walking towards each other as they both sang the next verse. Rachel and Quinn were suprised by how well their voices blended together beautifully.

_One, 21 Guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One, 21 Guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky_  
_You and I ..._

Two seperate lights came on, on both sides of the girls. Sam emerged on Quinn's left while Kurt appeared on Rachels right. The boy diva lifted up his mic and started singing.

_When you're at the end of the road_  
_And you lost all sense of control_  
_And your thoughts have taken their toll_  
_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

Sam brought his mic up to his lips, looking over to his teammates as he sang his one line perfectly with the other three doing back up.

_Your faith walks on broken glass (Ahhhhhhh), and the hangover doesn't pass (Ahhhhhhh)_

Kurt and Sam both sang the next line and the chorus with Quinn and Rachel being the back up singers.

_Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins (you're in ruins)_

_One (One), 21 Guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One (One), 21 Guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky_  
_You and I ..._

The music started to pick up as the lights started flashing to every beat of the drum. They started to scatter trying to evoke the emotion of the next part. Kurt ran to the very back of the stage as he belted out. "_(Did You) Did you try to live on your own?_"

Quinn ran to the far right of the stage preparing for her turn. "_(When You) When you burned down the house and home?_"

Sam went the exact opposite as Quinn and went to the far left. "_(Did You) Did you stand too close to the fire?_"

Rachel walked calmly to the very front of the stage. "_Like a liar looking for,_" The others joined in when she sang out forgiveness."_forgiveness..._" Instantly the music just stopped and a single light shone on the pettie diva as she softly whispered."_from a stone._"

The lights slowly came back on as Sam started walking over to the brunette.

_When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try_

Rachel joined in with Sam as they sang the next piece.

_Something inside this heart has died, _

Quinn and Kurt walked over to join the duo. Everyone stood close together as they all finished the song as a group.

_You're in ruins_

_One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns (21 Guns)  
Throw up your arms into the sky_

_You and I_

Once the song was over everyone started hugging each other and congratulating the other on their performances. All the glee kids and judges stood up clapping enthusiastically except for Santana who looked irritated.

It took a while for the clapping to end, but when it did Mr. Schue said something that got them to start all over again. "This is how a glee club performs!" When the clapping died down Mr. Schue continued. "Quinn I don't know what you did but that was the best performance I've seen in glee club in a long time. I can't believe you pulled this off in five days!"

Quinn was practically glowing, they actually pulled it off. She was so proud of everyone. "Thanks Mr. Schue. I really should thank my teammates for making this performance as amazing as it was."

Mr. Schue was actually surprised that Quinn would thank her team members especially since one of her team members is one Rachel Berry. "So then Sam tell me how it was working in the group with Quinn in charge?"

Sam clapped a hand on the blondes shoulder, he was still on an adrenaline high. "She was great Mr. Schue. She listened to what everyone had to say, actually took our advice, and kept us focused on the task at hand."

"Kurt do you have any imput?"

"She was an excellant leader." Kurt stated as he held Rachel's hand, swinging it back and forth in his excitement.

"Rachel what do you have to say?"

Rachel beamed at Quinn before he acknowledged her teacher. "Quinn really was a great leader this week. She took all our ideas and criticisms with an open mind without outright saying no."

The spanish teacher looked at his fellow judges who each nodded in approvement. "Well I'm not going to drag this out anymore than I have to. Quinn your team wins." Everyone on stage started jumping around and shouting in excitement. "On Monday I want to discuss song ideas with you four."

Finding an opportunity to outshine the others once again, Rachel broke away from the group hug. "Mr. Schue I already have some song suggestions that I could show you."

"Rachel he said next Monday take a break already." Sam told the shorter girl. It was like she was the energizer bunny and just kept going and going and going.

"I fell that we are in need of a celebration. Makeovers at my place." Kurt exclaimed to his teammates. "Of course only winners are allowed." He added to rub it in the other teams faces.

Everyone agreed on the party but no makeovers. Kurt was a little disappointed that he couldn't show of his fashion sense but he got over it quickly.

* * *

Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Sam were sitting around the Hummel living room. They were all having a good time just joking around and laughing. Still it was hard to believe that all their hard work paid off, but if they were going to be honest they really didn't have that much competition.

Suddenly the cheerios cell phone went off distracting her from one of Sam's story of his old school. She sighed when she saw it was a text from her mother. '_Quinnie I'm going to be working late tonight so if you want to invite a friend over then thats fine. Oh you should invite Rachel she seemed to have fun at our house last night. Bye ; )_' This was starting to get ridiculous.

"Quinn who's texting you?" Rachel asked curiously looking over the blondes shoulder.

Quickly she sent a reply to her mom and shoved her phone in her pocket. "Oh nothing just my mom telling me that she's working late tonight." '_No way in hell I'm ever telling her what she's really up to._'

That seemed to start Rachel on a whole new topic. "I must say that your mother is so nice. The whole night she seemed so interested in everything that I had to say. She didn't zone out for one second."

'_That's because she's trying to figure out if your worthy of me. God that sounds so weird._' Quinn smiled lightly at the brunette. "She's always been a very good listener."

"I always found that listening is such a great quality in a person."

Wanting to rock the boat Kurt decided to make his presence known. "So is Finn a good listener then?"

Rachel scrunched her nose as she thought of the best response to his question. "Finn can be when we talk about certian things that he can understand. For instance he can go on for hours on football, but seems to almost fall asleep whenever I talk about broadway." That was one thing that really got on her nerves about her boyfriend. He never seemed to be truely interested in anything that she liked. He couldn't even fake it like she did when he talked about football.

"Well that doesn't seem very fair at all." Kurt commented, knowing full well how screwy that relationship was. '_This is my chance to get them to be friends._' "Quinn," Said blonde looked up at the boy with an arched eyebrow. Oh she knew he was up to something. "Don't you think its rude that Finn doesn't listen to Rachel when she talks about broadway."

'_Since she goes on about it for hours on end I would have to say I feel sorry for Finn._' Quinn didn't dare voice her opinions outloud for fear of causing a diva world war. "It's none of my business."

"Oh come on Quinn surely you must have an opinion."

She really didn't want to say the wrong thing and offend the brunette because she really was overly sensitive when it came to Finn. Glancing around the room she tried to find a way out. Her eyes settled on the clock hanging on the wall. "Oh look at the time I should be going."

Kurt glared at the blondes escape route. "Really so soon. It's only a quarter after six."

"Sorry I have a lot of homework to do." She stood up and grabbed her cheerios bag.

"On a Friday night."

"Oh you know me I don't want to wait till the last minute." She put on her varsity jacket and slipped her shoes on before heading towards the door.

A voice stopped her from getting any closer. "Quinn is it alright if I ask you for a ride home." Rachel nervously asked afraid of her saying something mean.

"No I don't mind, but hurry it up." She looked at Sam, who remained out of the discussion to save his hide. "Do you need a ride home?"

Sam glanced at Kurt for a second then he turned back to Quinn. "No I promised Kurt that I would help him with his science homework."

"But you have a D in science." She should know. They both had the class together and he always copied off her.

"Did I say science I actually meant english. We have that substitute who gave us this singing assignment. I have to help Kurt pick a song."

Quinn was not stupid she knew what they were up to. '_Fine if they're going to be like that then I might as well try to make amends._'

When Rachel finished gathering her things, both girls said goodbye to the boys and left the house. Sam took a deep breathe and laid on his back. "She better try to befriend her. I don't know how many chances we're going to give her before Rachel starts to act suspicious."

A piece of hair fell out of place on Kurts head. He quickly fixed it, grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. "If she doesn't do something tonight then I'm going to cut her." At Sam's alarmed look the boy went on. "I'm kidding. It was a joke to break the mood. You really can't take a joke very well."

Sam shrugged his shoulders and got into a sitting position again. "I guess not." There was a long pause before the blonde decided to ask the petite boy a question. "Do you think I look like Macaulay Culkin?"

Kurt gave him a strange look, choosing not to reply.

* * *

The drive to Rachels house could only be described as one word. Awkward. The blonde felt that having the discussion that she was going to have with the brunette in her car just didn't feel right. On her part, Rachel remained silent through the whole ride and kept looking out the passenger window.

Finally after what seemed like hours, but in reality was only ten minutes at the most, they pulled into the Berry driveway. All the lights were off which probably meant that neither Berry man was home.

Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt as Quinn put the car in park. She turned to smile at the blonde. "Thank you for the ride Quinn. It was very nice of you."

"Eh, it was no problem really." She grinned back at the diva, hoping that she would invite her inside. "Your lights are off. I'm guessing your dads aren't home."

"Every Friday night is date night so they won't be back until much later." She explained grabbing her purse from off the floor. '_Maybe this is my chance to see if she's really changed._' "Umm...do you want to come inside for awhile?" She closed her eyes waiting for an onslaught of insults that she was sure Quinn was going to fire at her, but she was rather surprised by her answer.

"Sure." She unbuckled her own seat beat and shut off her car.

Disbelief crossed the shorter girls face as she stared at her. "Really?"

"It would be rude to turn you down since we're both not doing anything important tonight."

"O..of course." She cursed herself for her stuttering. "Shall we." They got out of the car and made their way to the front door. Rachel had to dig into her purse to find the house key, but after a few minutes she finally found them and unlocked the door.

The brunette flicked the light switch on, making both girls squint their eyes to get used to the light. Walking into the kitchen, Rachel dropped her purse on the kitchen table and went over to the frige. "Quinn would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you." She called back. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Looking around she noticed that their was a lot of pictures of Rachel. It was like she covered every inch of the walls.

Rachel walked into room with a water bottle in her hand. Seeming to notice what Quinn was looking at she went to explain herself as she sat down next to the girl. "My daddy loves to take pictures whenever he can. His favorite thing to that pictures of is me." She didn't want to tell her about the Rachel Berry shrine in the basement, afraid that she will think that her family is weird.

"That explains a lot. At least your Dads aren't obessed with soap opreas. I have to watch them everyday I come home and my mom has the day off." She watched as she made the other girl laugh relieving a little bit of the tension that they had in the car.

The laughter died down as Rachel became more serious. "Quinn you really are lucky to have a mother as great as yours. She seems to really care about you."

'_Maybe a little bit too much._' She thought to herself. Knowing where this conversation was heading Quinn tried to bring her away from the topic of her birth mother. "Judging by all these pictures on the wall I can tell that your Dads really care about you too."

Unshed tears swam in her chocolate eyes as she gave her a watery smile. "Thank you Quinn. You've been very kind to me this week."

This was the perfect opening to start talking about what she wanted to talk about. "Your probably wondering why I've suddenly did a complete 180 on my attitude towards you."

"I wasn't going to bring this up until I absolutely had to, but one does wonder why you went from ignoring me this year to being almost friendly when you have no reason to be." Rachel explained to the blonde turning on the couch so that she could have a better look at her face.

Pain flashed in her hazel eyes making her wonder what exactly she was thinking. Quinn took a shaky breathe and looked her right in the eyes. "I'll be the first one to tell you that I'm not proud of the person that I was last year. I was so cruel to you and you didn't deserve it."

That's when Rachel felt that it was right to stick up for the other girl. "Not really. I was trying to steal your boyfriend and I told said boyfriend that he wasn't your babies father. I wasn't innocent."

'_Damn she's going to make this too easy._' "That's beside the point. What I did to you was so uncalled for and I know that I don't deserve it but I want to ask for your forgiveness and hopefully your offer still stands about us being friends." Quinn honestly felt awful for every little thing that she has done to Rachel and she hopes that she can see just how sorry she was.

Rachel looked her straight in the eye not really believing what she was hearing. Quinn Fabray just asked for your forgiveness? Quinn Fabray was _sorry_? On top of that she wanted to be friends with her? It felt like she was in a dream right now. 'But _I can tell that she is really sincere. How do I know that this isn't a trap? This is Quinn were talking about._'

"How do I know that I can trust you? That this isn't just some plan to hurt me." Rachel calmly asked watching as another flash of pain shone in her eyes. '_I think she really means it._'

She knew that it was foolish of her to think that Rachel wouldn't have doubts about her, but it still didn't stop the stab of pain that went through her heart. In order for her to truely trust her she hard to lay it all on the line. "The only reason that your going to trust me is if I put my trust in you first."

"How are you going to do that?"

"By telling you my biggest secret."

Now she caught her attention. What secret did Quinn have that she didn't want to share with anyone else? The only thing that she can come up with is the baby but everyone already knew about that one.

Quinn took a deep breathe, preparing herself for saying what she was going to say. "The only people that know this is my mom, Kurt and Sam so it's a pretty well kept secret." She was willing herself to just come out and say it but it seemed like she lost the ability to. "Wow this is really hard." She muttered but Rachel heard her loud and clear.

Reaching over to her, the brunette placed a hand on Quinn's knee and smiled encouraging at her. "Don't worry it's just me. You can trust me."

That seemed to be the push that Quinn needed because she closed her eyes and said. "I'm gay." Her eyes were still shut as she waited for Rachel to say something, but after a few minutes and still no response from her Quinn slowly opened her eyes.

Rachel literally looked like a fish out of water with the expression on her face. She looked absolutely godsmacked. She wasn't expecting that kind of a reaction. "Uh...say something." She didn't want to come across as vulerable but she couldn't help it.

Suddenly out of nowhere Rachel started laughing hysterically. Now this really wasn't the reaction she was looking for. Laughter continued to emerge from the divas body as Quinn started to feel more and more hurt. It felt like she was laughing at her.

"Qu...Quinn...th...at...was a...g..good one...you...r...r...really...had me...go...ing." Rachel gasped out, but when she heard no laughter coming from the blonde she looked at her. Once she saw the saddened expression on her face, she realized that she was telling her the truth. "Oh god your serious. And I laughed at you. Oh god. Quinn I'm so sorry I thought you were joking."

"Well I wasn't was I." Quinn retorted angerly. Really she was supposed to be understanding of this kind of thing not laugh in her face.

"I'm so sorry. I never would have laughed if I thought you were serious, but hear me out. I never in my wildest dreams would think that you would be gay." Well it did explain her strange behavior when Santana's group performed.

She knew it was going to be hard for people to believe her, but she still was a little ticked. One doesn't expect to get laughed at when they tell someone a very personal secret. "It's okay I know that its a hard thing to grasp."

"Your really telling the truth then. You are gay." It was so strange to hear that coming out of someone elses mouth especially Rachels. "And only your mom, Kurt and Sam know. So then that means that you and Sam are..."

"Broken up. Yes." When she gave her a look of confusion Quinn explained. "Remember that day when you and Kurt waited forever for Sam and I to get there?" At her nod of recognition she went on. "I was telling him the truth and he understood where I was coming from. I think that we're better friends because of it."

"How did Kurt find out?"

"I told him. He was feeling really down in the dumps last week because of all the bullying so I told him that he wasn't alone." Quinn was trying to sum it up the best that she could. Kurt still didn't want to mention all the bullying that Karofsky was doing to him and she respected his descision as his friend. Didn't mean that she had to like it.

The brunette actually looked impressed. "That was a really brave thing that you did."

She waved off her comment because she really didn't think that she was brave at all. "Not really. Kurts the brave one, he's out in open while I'm still in hiding. I don't plan on going public anytime soon."

"Your wrong you know." Rachel felt like it needed to be said. '_Kurt was right Quinn really has changed. I can see it now from just looking in her eyes. She's not as guarded._' "You're forgiven by the way." Out of nowhere Quinn pulled her into a warm embrace before pulling away with a huge smile. '_I could really like this side of her._'

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." They smiled at each other again. "Does that mean we're friends now?"

"Yes." Catching her off guard again, Quinn pulled her into another hug. "That doesn't mean that you have my trust." They were still holding onto each other when Rachel whispered gently into the blondes ear. "But thank you for putting your trust in me."

There were no words to describe how happy Quinn felt in this moment. Sure Rachel didn't trust her yet, but that comes with time. The fact that she wanted to be friends was enough to make her jump around in pure joy. She vowed to herself that she will be the best friend that she ever had.

After a while they pulled away from the hug, but both still had huge grins adorning their features. "We have a lot to talk about." Rachel stated and talked they did.

Quinn told her everything that she could about how she came to accept herself as a lesbian. Then they talked about their parents and their crazy antics. They finished off with promises of their new found friendship.

When Quinn left Rachels house a little after nine she didn't know if she could be any happier. Not only did her mom support her but now she was slowly earning friends who supported her as well. She just hopes that she can help them in return with their problems like they've helped her so far.

(A/N Thats the end of chapter 3. Wow this was a lot longer than I planned for it to be, but I wanted to make it up to you guys for taking so long to update. Hopefully the next time I update won't be another 2 and half months. Tell me what you thought of the chapter because I love your reviews so very much. The songs I used were: "California" By: Hollywood Undead, "Buttons" By: The Pussycat Dolls, and "21 Guns" By: Green Day and the Cast of American Idiot. Till next time loves.)


End file.
